The Saviour Gency - Overwatch
by MercilessNinja
Summary: Mercy is on a mission to Japan with Overwatch in order to bring down the felonious Shimada Clan and stop the Omnic Crisis, however, during her time there she comes across someone desperately in need of her help from the Shimada Clan and she will have to make a decision that will change the course of their future for the better or worse.
1. A Ninja in Need

**Saviour**

 **Chapter 1 - A Ninja in Need**

"Angela, honey. Look at us. Everything is going to be fine, stay down there, you will be fine."

"I don't want to go, mother." Angela cried, her mum looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"Be safe." Her mother began to fade away as her father did, too. The entire scene began to fade away...

"Mother!" Angela shouted, awakening at her desk. Sighing, she flicked her blonde hair away from in front of her eyes to the right and slowly stood up, coming to her senses. Angela Ziegler was in Japan on a mission with some of her allies from Overwatch, she decided to stay in a room in Hanamura for the night to help out in the Omnic Crisis and possibly even gain some more information on the Shimada Clan. Angela's name at Overwatch was 'Mercy' and that is what she was best known for, whether she liked it or not. She looked into the corner of the room at her equipment that she had brought with her. The Caduceus Staff, one of her greatest medical breakthroughs, a staff that creates a healing beam that tethers to anyone she focuses it on, next to that, her Caduceus Blaster a small pistol that didn't cause much harm due to her staff and Valkyrie Suit, they were very expensive to create, her suit was another one of her great discoveries, it could heal minor and some major wounds after a single second of harm having an impact on her. She smiled at her great work as she often did, very proud of her creations. Taking things off her mind, she walked over to the window and opened it wide for some fresh air.

That night, the streets of Hanamura were peaceful, no one at the arcade and no one at the local food joint known as 'Rikimaru'. She had been there that day and the food was amazing but not quite as good as Swiss chocolates of course. The thought made her giggle to herself as she took a deep breath and took a look at the Shimada Castle. As quickly as the peacefulness was there, it was gone as loud shouting echoed through the village which made Angela jump slightly, several shouts and cursing in Japanese and English followed the shouts of pain and agony. She could hear glass being shattered and wood violently snapping and breaking, the more she heard the faster her heart beated and soon she found herself unable to stand there any longer. With a slight sense of panic, Angela turned to the corner of her room where her equipment was, she darted towards it. Valkyrie suit, caduceus staff and blaster. Warily, she stepped out the window and glided into the dark streets, her valkyrie suit had wings at the back that allowed her to glide down, the wings would spread out and glow a bright yellow colour when she was using it to glide.

Listening to the horrid screams, she ran through the village, taking a right before Shimada Castle, she started to think about what horror she could be near. Gang activity was high in this area, especially near the Shimada Castle, would the attackers be aggressive to her, too? All of a sudden, the screaming was over and there were short bursts of curses and shouts for help. Turning the corner into a dark alleyway, caduceus blaster at the ready, she saw a man lying on the floor, not moving. Quickly scanning the area for any more activity, she made her move.

"Oh, Lord..." Angela floated to the body hoping with everything she could that the man wasn't going to be dead. Looking at him, it was nothing like she'd seen before. Some parts of him had been harmed beyond repair. Ziegler let all these thoughts fade away as getting her patient better again was the only thing that mattered.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Angela asked, with panic in her tone. The man coughed and looked at her with his amber eyes. A sigh of relief swept across her as she began to help the man best she could. For a moment, she forgot that she probably should be speaking Japanese but it wasn't her strongest language.

"My name is Angela Ziegler, I am head of the medical department at Overwatch. I'm going to do everything I can to help you right now. Can you understand me?" Astonished that someone wanted to help him so much right now, all he could say was:

"Thank you..." He smiled at her the best he could while in pain. Pulling out her caduceus staff, she turned it on and it instantly tethered a soothing beam that stopped the bleeding and managed to halt some of the pain. Getting a better look at him, she could see that he had been brutally injured, scars deeper than she'd ever seen. Some of his limbs didn't look like they were going to make it.

"Ah... That's... That's better." Genji's pain relief made Angela overwhelmed, no matter how many times she had helped someone before, it was always an ecstatic time when her patient was happy in her care.

"Winston? I need support right now. I'm fine, I've got someone who desperately needs help right now and I need to bring him back to the headquarters in Switzerland immediately." She hung up rapidly and tucked her phone away into her pocket.

"Y-You're going to be okay. I'm sorry that I can't do much more for you right now, we're going back to the HQ and we're going to patch you up best we can, is that okay?" Angela struggled to get her words out as she found more and more injuries on the man while she inspected him. He had jet black hair, wearing what could only be assumed to be martial arts training gear in green and black.

"May I ask your name, please?" Angela attempted to distract him from his injuries, a technique she had been very fond of when dealing with patients.

"Genji... Genji Shimada." He stuttered slightly, wary if he should be revealing his family name to his doctor. What if she stopped attempting to help him? The name wasn't exactly famous, infamous was better phrasing for it.

"Ah. It's very nice to meet you, Genji." Still a half smile, she rested a hand on his to assure him that he was safe with her. Genji got a better look at her, a beautiful woman kneeling next to him. Blonde hair, done up quite messily. Sky blue eyes and an amazing smile. She looked like an angel with her wings and staff of healing. A guardian angel. Genji was speechless, this woman was helping him even though she very well knew who his family was.

"Curse you, brother." Genji exclaimed, eyes shut in pain. Angela chose to ignore the comment for now.

A few minutes went by, Angela getting more worried as time went by, Genji could tell as she kept putting her healing stream on Genji, even if it couldn't do any more for him than it already had. To her relief, a large flying vehicle halted above their position and let out a ladder as some soldiers began to climb out almost immediately.

"The Orca!" Angela yelled in excitement.

The soldiers dropped down and laid a stretcher on the ground and moved the young Shimada onto it. The Orca moved out of the town and onto an area with a lack of buildings, in order to open its doors and allow the soldiers carrying Genji to get in. Angela retrieved her laptop and paper work from her desk, stuffing them hastily into a small bag that she kept and grabbed her suitcase, moving towards the Orca.

Angela helped carry Genji on the stretcher to the recreational table. Swiping cards and a few tablets onto the seats around it quickly, she watched as the soldiers placed Genji on the table.

"You're going to be okay, we're going home." Angela assured him, smiling with happiness that the Orca got there when it did.

"Thank you so much, Winston. I think we've saved this man's life." Angela smiled and fetched med kits from a cabinet near the table.

"I got Athena to help as soon as I got your call, Ziegler." Winston replied, happy to see her so cheerful. Winston adjusted his glasses on his nose, they weren't really meant for gorillas after all.

 _"Biotic syringes and... aha! Biotic bandages!"_ Bringing the whole kit to the table, she began to undress the top of Genji and began applying the bandages that cleansed any wounds that they were laid on although not fully healing them.

"Only temporary but it will have to do." Angela sat on the blue sofa that surrounded the table and put her hand on her patient's hand as she often did. For a moment, Angela considered revealing his name to Winston but decided that it was best kept to her for now. After all, getting Genji better was all that mattered to her right now.


	2. Someone call a Doctor?

**Saviour**

 **Chapter 2 - Someone call a Doctor?**

Shortly after arriving at the Overwatch headquarters in Switzerland, Mercy rushed her patient to the medical wing and through to her personal medical room where she laid him on the bed in the corner of the room. This room was for extreme circumstances, where a patient drastically needed immediate help and only had a single bed, in order for Angela to keep her attention on the patient at all times. A desk in the corner with a light blue sofa surrounding it had Angela's laptop and numerous books as well as paper that she had written her discoveries on and kept her medicine notes on. Genji was still unconscious from the ride on the Orca.

 _'Must have been a tiring day to end up like that by the end of it.'_

Now that she could properly help Genji, she felt much more confident in her work and in herself when she was doing it in the medical rooms.

"Good afternoon, Angela.' A handsome blonde man handed her a cup of coffee with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, afternoon Jack. Thank you for the visit and coffee but I am very busy with this patient right now, I need some space to think about this for a while if that's okay?" Angela politely asked while walking around the room, gathering different books and heading back to her laptop, avoiding eye contact with Jack.

"Oh, of course. I'll be in the main room if you need me. Good luck." Jack exited the medical wing, leaving Mercy to her patient.

Genji finally woke up. His eyes quickly darted around the room. It wasn't exactly Shimada Castle like he expected.

 _'Where... Where am I?'_

"Genji! You have finally woken up!" Angela smiled and greeted him with her bright smile.

"Hello, Dr. Ziegler." He tried to sound happy but his whole body was aching.

"You sound much better this evening, Genji." Angela stood by his bed and held his hand, comforting him.

"I've actually got some food on its way for you, in case you were hungry."

"Wow... Thank you, Dr. Ziegler."

Genji looked around the room. Clean and spotless. But he couldn't keep his eye off of one thing in the room and that was, in fact, his doctor. Angela looked like one of the girls he'd try and get with in Hanamura instead of listening to what his brother asked, he would always head down to play in the arcades or eat at the local food joint. He scoffed at the thought of going back to Hanamura. Sighing, he attempted to roll over but yelled in pain.

"Is everything okay?" Angela hopped up and quickly walked over to her patient.

"Yeah. I'm fine... I just tried to move and... ugh."

"I recommend that you lie on your back for now and stop trying to move so quickly, you're not going to be on your feet for a while I'm afraid," Angela informed him.

"Dr. Ziegler..."

"Yes, Genji?"

"I never got to thank you enough for what you've done for me. No one has ever truly been this kind. You saved my life, offered me food and now you take care of me like this..."

"That's what doctors are for."

Large footsteps could be heard just outside the door of the room that led into the hallway. Angela could always tell who it was.

"Hello, Mercy?" Winston asked for her whilst knocking.

"Come right in, Winston." Mercy yelled as she made her way over to her laptop.

"Hi, there!" Winston waved at Genji, walking into the room with some food on a tray. Genji waved back with what strength he could use. He walked over to Genji's bed and placed the food tray gently on the sidetable, careful not to knock anything over.

"Thank you, Winston." Genji smiled at him.

"I'll be back shortly, once... You know." Winston smiled and walked out of the room.

Genji began to eat his sushi with the power he had in his left arm, he seemed able to move his left but not his right arm. It tasted just like the sushi back in Hanamura.

 _'How did they get it as good here?'_ He ate all the sushi on the plate within a couple of minutes and soon drifted back to sleep again.

The same footsteps came back down the hallway again. Winston arrived in Mercy's medical room. That night, they stayed up late discussing what they could to for Genji and what they couldn't. Papers went into the bin again and again until Winston went to bed.

Morning light shined into the room through the window into the medical room. Genji woke up early as he often did, he looked around and saw that Angela wasn't there. To his happiness, she walked in through the door on the opposite side of the room from what could only have been her bedroom.

"Good morning, Dr. Ziegler" Genji sat up as best he could in his comfy bed and looked at her. She was beautiful. A real angel. Maybe he had another chance at life after all of this was over. Maybe he could finally settle with someone he truly felt for and not just some one night stand like he used to.

"You know Genji, you don't have to call me that. You can just call me Angela."

"Oh, okay Dr. Ziegler" He teased as she pouted slightly at him and then shook her head, taking a seat at her desk. Shortly after, Winston followed in and waved to Genji.

"So, Mr. Shimada-"

"Please. Don't call me that, Please call me Genji." Came the quick reply, slightly put off by the fact that his name had been shared with Overwatch.

"Oh right, sorry. Anyway, we have come up with a solution for you current state." Winston looked very proud of himself as he spoke, which usually meant that he had a plan that he liked in mind.

"You might not like it but it is the best we can do for you." Angela looked worried at the incoming response from Genji.

"Whatever you can do for me, I'll be thankful nonetheless."

"In your current state, I'm afraid to inform you that you will no longer be able to use your legs or right arm properly. I don't think that you want to be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life or until some miracle worker comes along. So the best, and I mean the best possible solution for this is to have you put in a robotic suit that allows you to use your arms and legs again properly." Angela looked at Genji. He looked puzzled and conflicted yet he looked like he'd already made up his mind.

"I'd like to try this... Robotic suit..." Genji looked up at the two scientists in front of him.

"Great. We can start working on it right now." Winston said, cheerfully.

"How much of my body do we need to cover?" Genji asked yet he already knew the answer.

"It will be a full body suit. Helmet, mask and all."

"That's what I was expecting... But if it's the best thing for me then I will take it." Genji reassured himself that it would be okay. Winston left right away, to get started on the technology. Genji looked down at himself, suddenly realising that he was half-naked the whole time.

"Oh. Uh.. Angela... Where did my clothes go?" Genji's cheeks went red all of a sudden as he realised that he couldn't actually move to get dressed.

"Genji, you're not ashamed of yourself, are you? You are very fit and healthy which is great. You must have done a lot of training to be in such shape." Angela complimented him, returning to her desk. His cheeks went even more red as he looked around, trying not to make it awkward for himself.

"I had to remove them in order to properly heal you up. But sadly some of your injuries were much more fatal which is why you can't use your right arm or legs. I didn't want you to move and harm them at all, we need them as strong as possible for this suit. It's going to be made by Winston and I so you can recommend anything you'd like for it, such as a new way to sleep or eat, you won't even need to use the bathroom anymore either." She explained.

"How are you so clever?" Genji thought aloud.

"Awh, thank you." Angela's cheeks began to go slightly pink as she sipped her coffee and began to type away on her laptop.

"What technology is used for the healing stick and your glowing suit?" Genji asked, trying to get a conversation started.

"Well, it's called nano technology, I am one of the few doctors and scientists in the world who understands it."

"You must be very gifted, Angela." Genji complimented her again.

"I'd like to think so." Angela's alarm went off, it was her lunch break.

"Ah, lunch time. I'll bring some food back for you Genji, just try and get some rest for now, okay? I hate to say it but I think you'll be in bed for at least the rest of this week."

"Okay, Angela I'll rest."

It seemed like hours had passed since Angela had left Genji and she decided to bring some food back to him. Walking at a slightly faster pace than usual, she walked down the hallway, into the medical wing and into the room that Genji was staying in. He was fast asleep.

Angela walked over to him and pulled up a chair by the side of his bed. She held her hand in his and stayed with him a while, pondering while sitting next to him while he slept.

 _'He looks so cute when he's asleep...'_

"You are not worthy, Genji! You... are not my brother." Hanzo smacked his bow into Genji's face, as hard as he could, his eyes wet with tears as he fell from the wall for what seemed like an eternity until he hit the floor and woke up with a start.


	3. The Cyborg's Beginning

**The Saviour**

 **Chapter 3 - The Cyborg's Beginning**

As the week went by, Genji and Angela had gotten closer and closer. Mercy had never had a patient like this before. Usually, Angela's patients would be in and out just like that, but not Genji. Genji was something different. A patient that would talk to Angela for hours even if it distracted her from work even though she actually enjoyed the distractions. He was cute, funny, not like most people who have attempted to go out with her in the past. Angela hadn't befriended someone for ages, not since Overwatch started.

Mercy walked into Genji's room bright and early. He was still heavily bandaged up but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Good morning, Angela!" Genji hid a smile beneath his bandages, looking at the figure he had become accustomed to seeing every morning.

 _'And she's still beautiful as ever...'_

"Good morning, Genji. How did you sleep?" Angela rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and walked to her desk and immediately began tapping away at her keyboard.

"Same as ever. It's a really comfy bed."

"Well, I'm very glad you like it. Else it would've been an uncomfortable week for you." She didn't take her eyes off of her laptop. In fact, they had suddenly widened.

"Oh, he's finished it!" Angela gasped in excitement and clapped to herself.

"Who's finished? What's finished?" Genji had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"The suit! Your cyborg suit! I'm going over to Winston right now to check it out and then we'll be back very shortly." Looking around, Genji thought about what his life was about to become. His heart beated fast. He had even thought about what it was like back in Hanamura. He shook the thought from his head quickly as he was to accept this new suit.

Angela walked up to the lab where Winston had been working on the suit with her. She was so proud of it but had left it for a couple of days to tend to Genji more. Mercy saw something that he hadn't seen before on the suit. There were sword sheaths of different sizes and shurikens, the same colours of the suit. Her heart sunk suddenly. This was no ordinary robot suit. No. It wasn't designed just for Genji to move around again. It was designed to attack, too. Angela felt tears coming on as she rushed into the rooms and looked at the blueprints that had not been presented to her. The weapons Genji used in ninja training had been re-designed into new ones specifically for this suit. In the arm of the suit, it had a place to hold and reload shurikens into Genji's hands. His swords looked much more aggressive than before.

"Oh, no! No! This isn't what I wanted!" Angela let out a cry that Winston had obviously heard as he stood in the door way.

"Angela, please let me explain."

"Explain what? That you've turned my patient into a weapon? For Overwatch to use on missions?" Infuriated, she turned round and looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"You even kept it from me! When were you going to tell me this?"

"You must have left your desk a bit too early. I had sent the extra parts in a separate apology email." Winston was looking at the ground.

"You didn't do this alone. Who told you to do this?"

"Jack asked me to do this. The world could always use more heroes. Genji is an amazing ninja capable of so much. His training has made him incredibly fit and healthy and he could be a great addition to the team. I'd love to have him working beside us, especially to take down the Shimada Clan." Winston finished, looking satisfied as he normally did after a speech that he thought had gone well.

"Well... It would be great to uh... See him every day. But don't think you're off the hook, I have to speak with Jack about this, too." Mercy excused herself and returned to her patient who looked happy to see her as usual.

"Genji, your new suit is a bit... different to how I thought it was." Mercy started, looking her patient in his deep, amber eyes.

"How so?" Genji felt his inside turn as he awaited the answer.

"Well... The suit actually enhances your old fighting style of ninja moves, shurikens, and swords." Mercy hoped that Genji didn't mind with all her heart.

"That's great! This will be an upgrade rather than some old robotic suit." Genji tried to smile, his scars ached as he attempted.

"I'm glad you think so. I didn't want you to feel like you were a weapon." Mercy smiled and held Genji's hand while she stood over him.

"And here we have the new suit! Haha!" Winston had a great big grin as he presented it to Genji on top of a table on wheels.

 _'They've spent so long on this suit... I'm not going to give it up. This is my new life...'_

"So Genji. Final decision. Do you want us to put you in this suit? If so, there is no going back." Angela looked at him, trying not to influence his decision. However, she had spent over a week working on the suit and hoped that it wouldn't go to waste.

"Yes, Dr. Ziegler. I want to have this. Thank you both so much for this. You can't have been any kinder to me." Genji was put to rest a final time as he smiled, awaiting this new life that he was about to be brought into.

Awake. As usual. Genji had woken up once again. It was always the same. Lying in the same position every day. He hadn't moved much since he left Hanamura. But something felt different. He sat up, sitting in a better position. Realisation flowed through him as he moved his arms and legs around.

"Oh my god! It works!" Genji shouted. He got up from the bed and walked around the move, as he savoured every moment of being able to move. Tears of joy flowing but instantly clearing as they left his cheeks.

"I can move and run and I feel so much better!" Genji couldn't keep his thoughts to himself, stepping out into the medical wing where Mercy had just walked into from the other side.

"Genji!" She shouted, dropping her note book and pen she ran and gave her patient a hug. Never in her life had she been so overwhelmed in her life. The patient that struggled for months, the man who kept her company every day no matter what his situation was finally standing on his own two feet again.

"I can move, Angela! It works so well, you're a miracle worker!" He hugged her tightly, worrying if it might cause her harm but he just wanted to stay like that forever. They finally released each other and Angela pressed her fingers into the back of his head where his helmet connects as a clicking sound emitted as steam puffed out in short bursts on either side of his helmet, the green light went out, and she then removed his mask. His face still covered in scars but still the same Genji. They looked at each other, both ecstatic. Mercy planted a delicate kiss on Genji's cheek and called for Winston who had entered the room almost too quickly.

"How does it feel, Genji? Is the suit alright? Does it fit properly?" Winston was ready to gather as much information as possible about this new experiment.

"I love it, Winston. I've never felt freer than today." He smiled as he could finally show it again.

"You can still eat but you won't need to use the toilet again. Nor will you have to sleep but there is a feature that allows you to sleep." Winston made sure that Genji knew how every detail of the suit worked.

"Now, Jack Morrison would like to have a word with you, if you don't mind." Genji nodded and made his way around the Switzerland headquarters. He saw a young woman wearing blue and black clothing. That seemed to be the common outfit around here.

 _'That must be Captain Amari.'_ He may have looked a little too long as she stopped sipping her coffee and waved at him. Blushing behind his mask, he waved back with his new robot suit and proudly walked over to Jack's office with the directions from Mercy.

"I'd like to discuss something very important with you, Genji Shimada." Jack started off as he flicked the screens on the left of him off to stop any distractions.

"Of course, Commander. Anything." Genji replied, hoping that he didn't say something that would make Jack think less of him.

"We're offering you a position, here at Overwatch. To be a hero and become part of the team. Your suit allows you to do everything your ninja training has taught you but better and now you can put it to good use.

"I'll take it. This is my new life now. I seek revenge on my family, too."

"That's what I was hoping for. The clan needs to be shut down for its horrible crimes. It's about time it died out." Jack informed him. Genji exited, leaving to find Angela. He walked over to where Ana and Angela were seated and watched them talk and laugh every few seconds.

"Angela I'm on the team now. I am one of you."

"Oh, it's great to have you, Genji. The last fresh face around here was Mei and she sadly isn't here right now." Captain Ana Amari said, standing up and offering her hand. Genji was wary to shake it, in case he put too much pressure on her hand and hurt her.

"Thank you, Captain Amari. We shall be seeing a lot more of each other now that I am well."

Later that night, Angela and Genji were up late talking.

"So. If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and your brother?"

"It started many years ago. When I was a young boy. The clan elders pressured us into being the leader of the clan as our dad was going to resign and eventually die. Hanzo and I had ninja training and we could climb walls without hesitating, use swords and bows well. He took the family business very seriously and did everything that he was told to do. Me on the other hand, my dad used to let me do whatever I wanted to. I'd go play in the cherry blossom trees and play hide and seek with other kids in the area and occasionally Hanzo, too. We were great brothers but it all changed when we got older and our father finally died. The elders forced us into positions that we weren't quite ready for and since I had no interest at all they asked Hanzo to set me straight and he did, by nearly ending my life." Genji finished, looking at Angela feeling slightly embarrassed at the information that he had just released.

"Oh, Genji. I'm so sorry that it is like this between you and your brother. Maybe one day you two will meet again and he will apologise." Mercy held his hand out of habit and found herself still holding his, even if it made the moment slightly awkward.

"I hope so too, Angela." Genji had a slightly deeper voice due to the robotic suit he was now wearing.

"Hey, why don't you take your mask off? I prefer seeing you when we talk." Angela hoped that he wasn't ashamed of his face as his scars were still quite prominent. Genji attempted to do what Angela had done and attempted to press in the back of his head where the mask connects to remove it. Mercy giggled and did it for him as it released the mask and he took it off, placing it on the table next to him.

"How do I look?" Genji worried slightly at the response.

"As handsome as ever." Angela smiled and stroked his cheek and then got up to go to bed.

"Well, that's me done for the day." She said, gesturing to the clock that read '11:32 pm'.

"Oh, of course." Genji's cheeks became very red as he attempted to hide his face and grabbed his mask.

"Angela!" He called.

"Yes, Genji?"

"How do I uhh... put this back on?" He picked it up and tried slapping it against himself in a playful way.

"No, no Genji." Angela laughed and helped him put it back on.

"So... where do I sleep?" Genji asked.

"Well... I think Jack is either going to re-do an old room up and make it feel like home or he will have a new room built but I have a feeling it will be the first option."

"Tonight I think I'll rest here like I have done for a while now."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow Genji." Mercy waved and returned to her room, putting on her pajamas and tucked herself in bed and sighed happily at her success with Winston today. She suddenly woke up with a start, having another flashback to her parents' deaths. Angela found herself softly crying. She thought that she was over it now, that it had been over 25 years since the incident happened.

"Angela, please may I come in?" That cute voice she had been hearing for the past week sounded from the other room.

"Uhm... Yes, Genji. If you'd like, what's up? Is your suit okay?" Mercy tried to hide the fact that she had been crying while making excuses. He walked in and looked at her, slightly worried.

"Why are you so upset, did I do something wrong?"

"No, Genji. I have something to tell you. It's kind of a secret I haven't told many, like you and your brother's incident." She patted her bed next to her as if telling him to sit down with her and he did so.

"When I was young, my mother and father were taken by the omnic crisis. They couldn't handle it anymore and one day they told me to hide in the basement so I did. They weren't there the next morning. I couldn't even find their bodies. I took an interest in science and how the body worked and everything to do with medicine and eventually became what I am today. I think I was influenced by what was happening and wanted to make a difference." She finished, looking at the bed. Genji pulled her close for a hug, she felt his metal plates warm up to her.

"Why are families so difficult?" Genji asked.

"Love is difficult." She had finally fallen asleep, extremely tired from the day before. Genji sat there and wondered what to do before he made up his mind and laid down with her and went into sleep mode.


	4. Shimada Castle

**The Saviour**

 **Chapter 4 - Shimada Castle**

Genji had woken up before Angela. He could no longer sleep for very long. The cyborg looked at the angel in his arms and sighed. Feeling slightly embarrassed, he laid her on her pillow, trying not to wake her and left her room and went to the main seating room where Overwatch members would gather when they didn't have any tasks or jobs for that period of time.

Genji walked in and saw a man that he hadn't seen before.

 _'Guess I'm going to meet a lot of new people here...'_

"Ah, you must be Genji. Nice to meet ya." Gabriel Reyes stood up and greeted him. He put out his hand which was covered by a black glove. In fact, his whole costume was black and red in some places. Black beanie, armour, shoes, and trousers.

"Greetings. It's nice to meet you, too." Genji felt slightly out of place, being the only Japanese one there, attempting to sound more English than he was. Gabriel looked him up and down.

"The cyberneticists did an amazing job on you. I'm impressed."

"Thank you. I'm glad that they managed to do such a thing for me." Genji tried not to make the conversation awkward, he'd never had a proper job before.

"Hey. Say we head to the training ground and you show me what you can do?" Gabriel asked, a plan in mind.

"Of course. As long as it's not keeping you from anything. I also need to see if Winston and the cyberneticists are done with my equipment yet."

"Oh, right. Come back to me once your weapons have been finished. We need to see what you can do. Welcome to the team, kid." And with that, Gabriel had left.

 _'Not the kind of uniform everyone else is wearing...'_

Genji looked around and saw Jack Morrison walking up to him from the far side of the room, where his office was. Genji had butterflies in his stomach as his boss approached.

"Genji. I need to see you in my office."

"Yes, sir. I'll be there very shortly."

"Bring Angela, too." The name made Genji smile. It always did.

Angela woke up in her bed as she did every morning. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and slowly exited her bed, stretching and yawning at the same time. It was the first night that she had slept well in the past week. She slipped her feet into her slippers and walked over to the door leading to her medical room. As always, she expected her patient to greet her with that same, charming smile as always and she opened the door to find her patient was missing. He was standing at the door to the left of her.

"Good morning, Dr. Ziegler!" Genji removed his mask and laid it down on the bed.

"Genji!" She remembered that he had fully recovered and was in his cyborg suit.

"Jack asks that we both go for a meeting very soon with him, I'm not sure what it's about." Genji began to rock on his heels out of nervousness.

"Ah, I'll be with you in just a moment, I need to get dressed." Angela excused herself and walked over to her built-in wardrobe. Her clothes varied from some clothes bought in different places around the world after going around with Overwatch as well as her casual, professional and night time clothes. Eventually, she picked her professional, a meeting with Jack might mean that she'll be required to go on official business soon enough. A white t-shirt, leggings and a knee-length tight skirt that she tucked her t-shirt into. She walked out to find Genji sat on a bed in the medical wing, waiting for her.

"You know, you do not need to wait for me Genji." Angela couldn't help but smile at his kindness as she exited her room.

"I'd always wait for someone as kind as you." Genji hopped up and walked by her side. Winston waved from the other side of the room and they waved back. Winston seemed to have packed a small bag and was about to leave.

"Is he going out somewhere?" Genji asked.

"Yes, Winston is off to collect an extremely well-experienced pilot. She's very young, probably the youngest we've ever had on the team. This new member is going to test out the prototype of the Slipstream, a teleporting fighter."

"Sounds complicated."

"Well, I have a feeling she'll have it all under control."

"I'm sure she will."

They had finally arrived at Jack's office when Genji knocked and then came the inviting 'come in' from Jack. Genji opened the door and let his companion enter first.

"Ladies first." Genji gestured into the room.

"Quite the gentleman now, are we?" Mercy joked as she entered, still smiling.

Jack was sat down at his desk, a lot of screens to the left of him showing pictures of King's Row in London.

"So, I have a really important task that needs to be done as soon as possible. With tensions rising in King's Row and other places, we don't need the threats from Shimada Castle continuing to be a problem. Their illegal activities are currently at its worst which means it'll be the best time to strike. I need someone who knows the Shimada Clan and Castle in and out, you fit exactly what we need, Genji. We also need someone to take care of you there, Angela is our most experienced and skillful medic." Jack was very serious about this. He was always serious, but never like this. This job was important to him, and now that the team had Genji, he was sure that the job would be done.

"So what exactly are we doing to Shimada Castle?" Genji asked, curious as to how far his revenge would really take him.

"Find out who's leading it, what state it's in after you left and how we can take them down," Jack replied, rather hastily.

"Okay, I'll do it," Genji said, sternly.

"And I'll join in, too," Angela replied.

"Great. Genji, you need to test out your new robotic suit and how it uses combat and defence. Angela, make sure he uses it properly. We don't want any malfunctions first time around." Jack ended the meeting quickly and asked that they closed the doors behind them.

"Oh! So this is your new boyfriend Angela?" A rather loud and German voice came from across the room. It was Reinhardt a tall and muscular German man who had been there for many years.

"Oh no, he's not my boyfriend. This is Genji, my most recent patient." Angela was embarrassed by the comment and she attempted to turn around and hide her face but thought it would make her look even more embarrassed.

"Ahahaha! That's what they all say! Be seeing you soon and welcome, Genji." Reinhardt joked, patting Angela on the back before walking off.

"Quite enthusiastic isn't he?" Genji quickly remarked.

"Yes, compared to Torbjörn." Angela walked with him to the training ground.

"Torbjörn?" Genji struggled to pronounce the name.

"He's our greatest engineer. He helped design some of your suit, a lot of weapons and... His... turret." Angela sighed.

"His turret?"

"Yes, he always builds a turret on our missions. He's a very handy person and I think he's quite humorous at times but if you want a conversation out of him, it has to start with turrets or anything to do with engineering." Mercy and Genji approached the training grounds after collecting his weapons from Winston's office. Angela had a notepad where she collected data on how well Genji was doing and how his suit operated.

They arrived at the training ground, a large open area with numerous buildings and such. There were weak but cute looking training robots that hovered. Rectangular heads and block bodies with small, thin turrets for arms that stuck out.

"So. Your old ninja training consisted of quick hand movement in order to hit incoming arrows and other objects with your sword, throwing shurikens and swiftly darting at people with your Dragonblade."

"That's correct." Genji was astonished at the information collected by Overwatch about him.

"So first of all, you'll be firing shurikens at people mostly. Your right robotic arm can fire them quicker than you ever could. It still requires you to use motion to aim them but it will be a lot stronger than previously." Genji wanted to test this out. He quickly loaded shurikens from his arm into his hands in little slits and then threw them out at the training bot's head.

"Woah!" Genji was astonished at how much more of an upgrade he really had.

"Amazing performance, now try to attack the robot with your sword by swiftly striking it, you'll need a running start." Genji did as he was told and instead of just running at the robot, he ended up darting nearly instantly at the robot, slicing its head off with his sword.

"Oh! I uhh... didn't mean to kill it." Genji looked worried before the robot then reassembled itself.

"Ah." Genji sighed with relief.

"Now, we'll go to this robot instead." Angela walked over to a robot that shot bullets from its arms turrets.

"I'd like you to deflect the bullets as you usually would with arrows," Angela asked of him.

"Can I really deflect them?"

"Yes, you can fire any bullets that come to you back towards the target or in a different direction. All you have to do is use your smaller blade and try your best to hit them quickly. Since you can't run out of stamina, I have a feeling you'll find this extremely easy." Genji once again did as he was asked, the robot fired and he hit every bullet out in different directions.

"Fantastic, you can train here whenever you need to practice your aim. I recommend attempting to shoot the bullets back at the robot next time." Angela smiled and they walked back to Jack. Playfully, Genji bumped into Angela making her stumble to the left as she laughed and pushed the cyborg to the right with all her might which made him flinch slightly. It was an unfair battle but a funny, banter-filled one.

"Okay love birds, are you ready for your mission?" Jack commented, sarcastically which made him smile.

"Yes Jack, we're going to make out all the way there." Angela returned the sarcasm.

"We are?" Genji looked at her, confused. Angela just laughed at his lack of understanding of the joke and they went to get ready. Angela put on her blue valkyrie suit and had her Caduceus Staff ready. It was a long, white pole with what looked like a syringe at the end which emitted the healing beam. It had blue metal surrounding the syringe to protect it. She wore a white hat and let her blonde hair down to shoulder height. White metal bracers with what looked like a yellow syringe inserted in each one stood out from the blue with her black gloves on her hands.

"Wow. This is what you were wearing the day you found me." Genji looked at her blue and white costume in clear daylight finally.

"Do you like it? We worked quite hard to get the technology working." Mercy twirled around showing her valkyrie suit's blue wings.

"You look like a guardian angel, Angela. Your name suits you well." Genji proudly flirted with her.

"Aha, I guess it does. Let's get going now, we don't want to keep the Orca waiting." The pair boarded the Orca. Genji was on his first mission with an Overwatch member. He felt excited to be working with his favourite person in the world and to be on an official mission where he could use the years of ninja training to good use rather than bad. It was finally time for the Shimada Clan and Castle to be shut down. Was this overwhelming excitement or pure fear? Genji hadn't had time to try out all the suits abilities as Jack wanted them to go while the clan was inactive.

The flight didn't take too long. It mostly consisted of Genji and Angela talking and laughing with each other. Slowly coming to terms with how funny and cute Angela could be, Genji grew to love her personality. She was perfect, such a genuinely amazing human. But he was a cyborg. She wouldn't ever want someone like him. Could she?


	5. Broken

**The Saviour**

 **Chapter 5 - Broken**

"Prepare for attack," Athena announced as the Orca landed outside of Hanamura.

"You know, Athena... You do not need to say that every time we have a mission." Angela rolled her eyes as she and Genji got up from their seats. They had flown over from Switzerland back to Hanamura, in Japan.

"Acknowledged. However, I do this for my personal entertainment purposes every now and then."

"It is a weird feeling. To be here, once again." Genji sighed as butterflies seemed to gather in his stomach. Not that he really felt them anymore.

"Well, this time will be better than last time, I am certain of it." Angela smiled her perfect smile at him. It couldn't make him feel more safe or alive.

"As long as you're by my side this time, Angela." Genji smiled through his mask, forgetting that his emotions couldn't be seen.

The Orca finally opened its doors. Genji and Angela looked out on the night of Hanamura. Their armour glowing in the darkness of the nighttime air. Food from Rikimaru could be smelled from miles away there. A wonderful smell it was, for Genji and a familiar smell for Mercy.

Genji looked at the gates leading into Hanamura. They were shut. At this time of night, no one was allowed in or out of Hanamura as a way to keep people safe from the Omnic Crisis. It hadn't hit Hanamura as hard as everywhere else in the world. Genji placed a hand on the wall, suddenly becoming attached to the wall at his fingertips. Much better than he had thought it would be, he placed both hands on the walls and began to climb up. Before he knew it, he had reached the top.

"So Angela, show me how your Valkyrie Suit works." Genji stuck his hand out for the beautiful woman standing at the bottom of the wooden gates. She activated it, sending her into the location of Genji, the suit's wings glowed in the night. On her way up, she put her hand in Genji's and took him with her towards the ground.

They had fallen together, into the streets of Hanamura. It was so beautiful at night, just as it was during the day. The arcade lit up and the smell of Rikimaru was even stronger.

"So, let's go over the plan one more time, Angela." Genji struck swiftly upwards, onto an upper platform that allowed people to relax in the upstairs of Rikimaru. He gestured to her but she was ahead of him, as she followed him upwards.

"Well, we said we'd go through that square hole in the wall up there." She pointed to the top left.

"And then go round the back of the temple?" Genji asked, climbing up the gates leading to where his home once was.

"Then, we will fly over to the balcony of Shimada castle," Angela confirmed, once again propelling herself towards Genji. Mercy looked over at the ground, a single medium-sized rock in the middle of the room, a temple straight ahead with a great big bell in the middle with what looked like two dragons designed onto it. As planned, they took the route to the left, round the back of the temple.

"The elders. The people. Where is everyone?" Genji had felt nervous about arriving, yet there wasn't a soul to see.

"Possibly in the main part of the castle?" Angela asked.

"But Hanzo should be up training late at night." The cyborg took a moment to ponder before leaping down from a small ledge and walking to the edge of the path, kept by a small, wooden fence.

"Maybe once you left, he changed his sleeping pattern?" Angela was curious about the clan and felt out of place.

In silence, they dashed over a wide gap between the temple and the castle balcony. Realisation dawned on the both of them. The castle was empty. No elders, no leader. No Hanzo. Genji was puzzled. He walked into the great shimada castle, looking at his swords on a display beneath the grand painting of two dragons, one blue, one green. Hanzo's sword had been placed below Genji's on a stand.

"He's gone, Angela." Genji fell to the ground on his knees, putting a single hand to his forehead.

"Gone? Where could he have gone, we could check the other rooms too, you know?"

"No, Angela. He is gone. Everyone is gone."

"This means that there is no reason to attack Shimada Castle. We can send security guards to make sure that no one returns here and the clan will be gone for good." Angela hugged Genji from behind as she comforted him.

"It means that I have no reason to return here again." Genji got up and faced the doctor.

"I'm sorry that it had been left Genji. But it is good news for the rest of the world, I assure you." Mercy hugged Genji once again, pressing herself against his metal plates.

"No need to apologise." Genji became awkward for a second, before he went into a hug, too.

Slowly, the night came to an end. Genji and Mercy had checked all the rooms for any traces of Hanzo but to no avail. They had given up and climbed out of Shimada Castle and went into Rikimaru for breakfast.

"Ah, this ramen is amazing. I've never had such tasty food in so long." Angela smiled, attempting to use her chopsticks.

"I've always loved it here. Most of my nights would be spent here with different girls." Genji instantly regretted the information that he revealed to her.

"You're not about that life anymore, are you?"

"No Angela. Never again shall I return to the lifestyle of the past. I was stupid, ignorant and an idiot. I didn't deserve the service that you gave me in that alleyway."

"Of course you did, Genji. Everyone deserves another chance." Angela smiled, eating her ramen.

"Does my... Face look okay?" Genji's mask had been removed in order to eat his meal but he'd put it back on whenever anyone came nearby.

"You look as handsome as the day I found you." Genji couldn't handle a compliment from Angela as his cheeks went extremely red out of pure happiness and embarrassment. She laughed and carried on with her meal. Later that day, they exited Hanamura and boarded the Orca and went home together.

It was late at night as they had spent the day in Hanamura. In the arcade and back in Rikimaru for all three meals of the day. Neither one of them complained. Angela had fallen asleep, her head in Genji's lap. He began to stroke her head, gently.

"If only you knew..." Genji sighed.

 _'Never could she love a robot. Ever.'_ Genji put his other hand on his face.

"It wouldn't be a good idea," Athena broke the mood.

"Why would you say that?" Genji had never moved his head so quickly and angrily.

"It would get in the way of her work. She's a doctor with a brilliant mind. It would be best for her to concentrate on her work rather than a relationship."

"You don't know what she needs." Genji became frustrated but ended up going into sleep mode in order to stop the conversation.

"There's really no one left in Shimada Castle?" Jack Morrison had another meeting with Genji and Angela.

"No one. After Genji left, his brother had left his sword and vanished."

"Well. Security guards it is. The place will be secure to prevent further activity and possibly a recall." Jack announced as he excused them both.

"I'm glad that your cyborg suit is working properly, agility wise. We might have to test out the combat next mission." Angela and Genji were walking to Genji's room. It had gone over a redesign over the period of time that they were away. A dresser with photos of Genji and his brother, a picture that they had picked up from Hanamura as well as a spare sword stand for his current equipment. He even had a window, too.

"I enjoyed the day out, Angela. I hope that maybe we could do it again sometime?" Genji hoped that it maybe would have come across as a romantic hint.

"Of course, Genji. We have plenty of time to go out together. However I do have my job and research to do, so it won't be too often."

"I understand, Dr Ziegler." And with that, she kissed his cheek and went to bed.

That night, they were satisfied with what had happened throughout the day. Genji had spent the day with his favourite person in the world. She had saved his life and made him feel welcome in his new home, spent the day with him, Genji couldn't think of anyone purer, anyone that made him more happy with life itself. But he was a cyborg. It always came back to this battle between him and himself.

 _'This isn't who I am. This isn't who she needs, who she deserves!'_ Genji punched his bed and felt tears evaporate the second they arrived.

 _'I HATE MYSELF.'_ Genji curled up and shouted into his pillow, through his mask, muffling it until he put himself in sleep mode.

 _'Sometimes. Sleep mode is better.'_ Genji got up and exited his bedroom, climbed to the top of the HQ and sat down, watching the moon. He sighed as he thought of Hanzo and how he had run away from home. Hanzo had harmed him and then run off and disbanded the clan. It was no more. Maybe it was for the best that it was no longer doing its illegal activities. Maybe there was more out there. More people like him. Cyborgs. As he came to think of it, he realised that he had been kept within Hanamura most of his life and hadn't actually been anywhere. Before long, he had returned to his bedroom and had gone back into sleep mode.

Genji was awoken with shouts and screams from a familiar voice and another familiar voice instructing the barbaric monkey to calm down. He got up and exited his room to find Winston growling and nearly crying.

"What on earth happened, Winston?"

"She's gone! Gone!" Winston growled, huffing and puffing frantically.

"Who's gone?"

"Lena Oxton. A professional pilot we hand-picked to test the Slipstream has disappeared along with the aircraft itself." Angela was attempting to comfort the upset gorilla.

"Wasn't that machine built to teleport? Surely it has just teleported somewhere else?" Genji tried to come up with a reasonable solution but Winston wasn't having it.

"It isn't supposed to do that! And that poor cadet..." Winston sat on the ground, close to tears in a funny cross-legged position. Angela relaxed near him.

"This is what happens when we mess with these new gizmos and gadgets!" A grumpy little dwarf in a blue cap shouted from across the room and then stomped off.

"Was that.."

"Torbjörn. Yes." Angela finished Genji's sentence.

"Everyone, to the meeting room at once." Jack stood at the other end of the room, in front of the grand window, his hands behind his back, Ana Amari and Gabriel Reyes either side of him.

Genji had never been in a formal meeting before, he sat next to Angela and tried to be as formal as possible, he had never really experienced anything like it. Around the table was Jack, Ana, Gabriel, Winston, Angela, himself, Torbjörn, Reinhardt and Jesse McCree. Jesse seemed to be wearing the same style outfit as Gabriel, red and black rather than the classic blue and white. Genji relaxed into his chair and then realised that he should probably sit up. He did as he told himself.

"Welcome everyone. I'd, first of all, like to start the meeting by introducing everyone to Genji. He is our latest addition to the team and I hope that you can all give him a warm welcome as much as our doctor as already done." All eyes suddenly pointed to Genji.

"A machine man," Torbjörn commented.

"A man." Genji corrected him. Torbjörn scoffed.

"Then, we need to discuss the latest incident. The pilot we picked out to test the Slipstream has gone missing along with the aircraft itself, much to Winston's annoyance. We have no idea what happened to her or the aircraft and we have hope that we may one day see her again." Jack stopped as he looked at Winston who looked anything but happy.

"However, the main reason that we are here today is to discuss the tensions in the world. Currently, they are drastically rising. Especially within London. An action is required but the prime minister has informed us that we must stay out of the situation completely." Jack looked more stressed than usual as he spoke.

"Is it not our job, sir? To get involved?" Angela spoke up.

"It very much is. But there's nothing we can do right now. My hands are tied."

"Not when the world is in danger, they don't have to be."

"This is how it is currently, and no one can change that other than the one who has set these orders."

"How barbaric." Angela folded her arms and eyed Jack.

"I just felt like you all needed to be updated on everything going on since a lot of you seem to have little to no clue about what's going on."

Everyone sat in silence, as they took in everything that had been said. The meeting had concluded and everyone went back to their normal duties. Genji began to walk to his room before he was stopped by Gabriel who was with McCree.

"So, Genji. We need people like you." Gabriel started, grinning.

"People like me?" Genji was confused and uncomfortable.

"People like you for our covert ops division of Overwatch." Gabriel continued.

"Oh. I'm not sure if I should." Genji wanted to leave immediately.

"C'mon kid. You're smart and extremely powerful. We need people like you to help out Blackwatch." Jesse pleaded, not very convincingly.

"We need more for our... slightly more harsh division. Overwatch is for helping out and destroying the Omnics but Blackwatch is for the nitty gritty missions that Overwatch shouldn't be recognised for, like real ninjas."

"Well if it helps Overwatch out then I guess I could help." Genji had a bad feeling about it but wanted to do more than just run around. But did this mean that he would be separated from Angela?

"I-I'll still get to see Angela, right?" Genji wished he hadn't asked that question.

"Of course, you can tend to your girlfriend whenever you please." Gabriel chuckled as he walked off with Jesse. McCree was obviously a cowboy before all this, judging by the way he dressed.

"Hello, Genji. What was that all about?" Angela placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Blackwatch. Apparently, I'm part of it now."

"Oh. I see. Well, if it helps then that's fine." Mercy smiled and the two walked off together.


	6. Uprising

**The Saviour**

 **Chapter 6 - Uprising**

 **Hey, everyone, so I finally managed to figure out how to add this little "author's notes" section in and so I will have this at the top of my new chapters from now on. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who actually takes the time to read this or even stops by to look at this chapter or any other chapters that I have written. I'd also like to say that this chapter has a LOT of quotes from the comics AND the in-game event written by Blizzard themselves. I hope you enjoy it! Also tell me if you want more like this or less of the event style chapters.**

* * *

 **2 MONTHS LATER...**

"Agh... How... How does it look?" Genji had awoken. Genji had been upgraded extensively by Overwatch's cyberneticists. He had gone from his normal green and silver suit to a red and black one. Instead of a completely full body suit, his left pec and arm were now visible. His face mask had been re-made into a black version where his eyes are no visible and his black, spiky hair. His vision had been slightly reworked in order for him to see better which unfortunately resulted in a very evil-looking pair of red eyes. However, it had all been for Blackwatch, for a good reason, too.

"You look amazing Genji. Do the wires leading into your arms feel okay?" Angela stood over him with Winston.

"I think he looks super!" A British-sounding voice came from the other side of the room. Supported by short giggles, a young woman teleported inches away from Genji's bed.

"What do you think, Lena?" Genji sat up straight as he tested out his hands, making sure that he could use his limbs properly as Winston had asked of him.

"I think you look great, Genji!" Lena Oxton had recently been found after she mysteriously disappeared in a malfunction with the slipstream, the first teleporting air-craft that managed to cause her to suffer from chronal disassociation which meant that she disappeared from reality for hours or days and then reappeared every now and then, she couldn't even maintain a physical form in her state. It seemed hopeless, but Winston managed to create the chronal accelerator which kept Lena in the present. In addition to this, it allowed her to control her own time, travelling a short distance away from herself which to anyone else looks like teleporting as well as having the ability to 'recall' and all actions that had happened within the last 6 seconds would vanish from time as she then teleports back to where she was, 6 seconds ago with no effects from the last 6 seconds in time. Winston was very proud of his invention and even got a new best friend out of it.

"Well Genji, it's almost training time. Jack wants to see both of you in the other training room, the one for people to use weapons on each other while neither of you can be harmed." Angela proudly discussed the new training room that had been installed recently.

"Cheers love." Genji joked, using Lena's catchphrase.

"Hey, that's my line! Meet you in the training room loves, cheerio!" And Lena was off just like that, enjoying her new abilities.

"I'm so glad that we found her again. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't reappeared any sooner." Winston smiled at his new pal as she teleported away to Jack Morrison.

"I think that Lena Oxton will impress Jack and eventually become a great asset to the team." Angela finished up her note-taking as Genji walked around the room.

"Come on!" Genji held up a single shuriken at Lena as she zipped towards him.

"How is she doing?" Jack stood in a room that looked over the training and evaluation room. It had a few computers and a glass bullet-proof window that allowed them to evaluate the two heroes.

"Unfortunately, we do not know much about her condition. But assuming that she doesn't experience any setbacks, I think she's fit for active duty. We will need to continue monitoring to see how she copes. Turns out time travel isn't an exact science. Is it, Winston?" Angela faced the clever gorilla.

"Problems?" Jack asked, still watching the two heroes below.

"No!... Well, nothing too serious... Uh, sir. Just a few reliability issues to work out, sir." Winston replied, nervous about how his invention would work out in combat.

"In the context of someone who can get lost in time, what does 'nothing too serious' mean, Winston?" Genji had his two fingers out, standing his ground, gesturing the new recruit to fight him. Genji struck into the air as Lena teleported right through him, behind him and shot him, upside down in the back which didn't cause any damage.

"Not bad," Jack commented, observing the behavior of Winston and Angela's experiments.

"Has there been any update on the situation in London, commander?" Angela asked.

"Nothing good. The prime minister has expressly forbidden us from intervening."

"He's a fool, then. How many thousands in King's Row are in need of medical aid? Wha happens when Null Sector takes more of the city? It'll be Egypt all over again, and we don't have the resources to deal with another humanitarian crisis." Angela begged the commander to let them help King's Row but his hands were very much tied.

"I know, Dr. Ziegler. Tell Oxton I'd like to speak with her when she's finished here." Jack had finished and exited the room.

Lena finished up and went for her meeting with Jack, she managed to convince him to let them operate in King's Row whether the Prime Minister liked it or not, she wanted to be on active duty and save her home city. It didn't take long as she was informed of Jack's backstory, about why he enlisted with Gabriel and why Overwatch was formed. Lena became one of them. Lena was part of the team. Part of their family.

"Only the three of us, huh? Just like the old days... Jack must be feeling nostalgic." Torbjörn uttered, walking towards the team dressed in blue and white, the signature Overwatch uniform.

"We're the old ones these days, my friend." Reinhardt was there, too. Ready to help out in King's Row, and there was another person going with them. Angela Zielger was to go with them, the medic of the group was to help in case of any emergencies.

"The commander's been under a lot of stress lately. His decision-making has been... interesting." Angela commented, preparing her weapons for the ride to King's Row.

"Any idea what changed his mind?" Reinhardt asked, reading the task orders.

"A fresh perspective." Angela simply replied, implying the act of Lena's convincing speech.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Torbjörn became impatient quickly.

"Cadet Oxton reporting for duty!" Lena Oxton stood in front of Torbjörn, proudly ready to take on her first mission.

"Hmph. Looks like the cavalry's here." Torbjörn grunted as he began to walk towards the ship, away from the springy, jumpy girl.

"My name's Oxton." Lena attempted to converse further.

"Good for you. I'll be on the ship." Torbjörn continued to walk away.

"What's his problem?" Lena whispered to Angela.

"I wouldn't take it personally, he's always like that. The commander told me to keep an eye on you. We've invested a great deal in your career, after all. Think he likes you." Angela reassured the new cadet.

"Me?" Lena seemed surprised and nothing less than blessed.

"He said you were very persuasive. There's a lot of people depending on us, Lena. Just call for help if you need me."

"Welcome to the team, rookie." Reinhardt gave Lena the thumbs up.

'... The cavalry's here... Not bad... Not half bad...' The crew boarded the ship together and shortly they were in the air. Mercy had done this many times before but being without Genji felt weird to her. It was as if her other half had gone missing temporarily, but it felt like forever without him.

Jack watched as the ship took off and into King's Row.

"Good luck." He whispered as he sat down.

Angela was sat next to Oxton who was chattering away to her new friends. She seemed excited and overwhelmed at sometimes that she was able to be on active duty. But Mercy wished that Genji was with her. Genji had been with her for the last 3 months and to be without him, it just felt odd.

"What's got you looking down, Angela?" Lena then turned to Angela with her British accent.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about all the people who need our help. We'll be there soon." She made a quick recovery.

"We'll be back on my old stomping ground soon!" Lena looked overexcited at a mission that was so dangerous. Mercy envied her enthusiasm.

Mercy felt like the ride took forever. An everlasting ride, giving her time to think about how long she would be without Genji. But before she knew it, she was landing and she was ready to fight for Overwatch and for King's Row.

As the team was instructed, they boarded a team ready to deliver them into the underground of King's Row. It wasn't a pleasant journey, Lena now more frightened than she had been on the aircraft and everyone looked so serious about it. Angela, in particular, was making sure her equipment worked but seemed distracted by a number of robots filling the streets. It seemed almost an instant journey as the train had stopped and everyone was getting off, into the underground.

"This is Morrison. Your mission is to liberate King's Row. Good luck out there, agents. The null sector has 3 anti-aircraft guns in King's Row. They need to be disabled before we drop the payload. You each have a portable drone which can be used to hack the air defence terminals." Jack was connecting to them from the base in Switzerland in order to guide the agents from a better perspective. As he finished his sentence, two purple robots were blocking the exit to the underground. They were stood up and their right arms were used for guns. Torbjörn shot them with his rivet gun and burst a blast of bullets into the mechanical beings, breaking them down into a few bolts and heavily damaged metal.

"This is Captain Amari, the first air defence gun is right around the corner and Reinhardt... Don't charge in there on your own." Ana called in to help out, too.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Captain!" Reinhardt replied, readying his shield for any quick attacks from robots in the area. Few robots were found in the area, everyone quickly managed to destroy them as Angela kept the team up to standards.

"How is the new damage boost feature working, Reinhardt?" Angela asked, activating her new, blue beam which tethered to Reinhardt with the intentions to boost his damage.

"I feel more powerful already, Angela!" Reinhardt cried, smashing numerous robots at once with his rocket hammer which dealt devastating damage alone.

Tracer and Reinhardt entered a room where they began to hack the terminal and disable it to allow the payload to enter King's Row. There were 2 more after this to complete. Torbjörn was busy breaking down robots and keeping their scraps as parts for his armour. He then chucked out armour boosters that they proceeded to place on their chest plates.

"Tracer, are you feeling alright?" Mercy used Lena's new name that she had been given as part of Overwatch, just like Angela's name was Mercy.

"I'm doing just fine, Dr Ziegler! Don't worry about me." Tracer replied.

"You let me know if that changes," Angela responded.

"Thanks, love!" Lena called, zipping around and breaking enemy cyborgs. They held off in the small room, Reinhardt shielding everyone while Torbjörn built a turret in the corner, it auto-shot any enemies in the area. One robot seemed to have grabbed Oxton by the arm and attempted to shoot her. Angela quickly thought and grabbed her caduceus blaster and aimed it at the robots head, it took 5 shots but it came down in pieces and Lena was free.

"Cheers!" Mercy then healed Tracer, keeping her up to standards. Before they knew it, the defence node was down and it was time to break into the next.

"We're done here! Captain Amari, where is the next defence node?" Reinhardt led the group out and they fought off buckets of bolts that came their way.

"In the courtyard, up ahead." Came the quick response.

"One down, two to go!" Lena kept behind Reinhardt. The group dropped down into the street from a building and immediately set up to hack the defence node. This time, they were out in the open.

"Hack underway. The guns should be coming down shortly. Significant omnic presence closing in on your position." Amari once again spoke to them, keeping everyone on the team updated.

"Torbjörn, keep your turret up. Everyone else, good hunting." Reinhardt advised him, attempting to hack the opposing defences.

"You're exposed in your current position. Watch from attacks from all directions." Captain Amari reminded them. Angela looked around at the crisis, luckily no other humans were to be found, just robots. Or maybe, that was a bad thing. The hack had been completed as Reinhardt proudly cracked his knuckles and took out his rocket hammer, ready to cause mayhem.

"You shouldn't be far from the last node. It's in the cathedral just up the street." Amari instructed them once again.

"We're on our way, captain," Reinhardt responded as he destroyed numerous robots.

"Detecting significant Null Sector troops headed in your direction." Jack Morrison returned with his coffee.

Angela and the group moved into the cathedral, destroying all robots in their paths. Tracer was especially aggressive, her hometown was one of the only things that mattered to her as well as her friends and new family. Next, the hack began. The final hack. Torbjörn was to do it this time, he needed a brick to stand on as he wasn't quite tall enough to reach the system himself much to his embarrassment. Null sector troops came in from all angles, the two roof access' and the doors below.

"Reinhardt, shield me I need to heal Tracer!" She shouted, taking cover from large explosions from the opposing troops.

"Right on, Dr Ziegler!" Reinhardt pulled back and covered Tracer and Mercy in the corner while Torbjörn and his turret fired at the troops.

"All better now, get out there!" Angela called and flew over to the position of Torbjörn and helped him.

"Finished! Let's get the payload in!" Torbjörn cried.

"Dropship is en route to the clock tower." Captain Amari spoke up.

"Rendezvous at the courtyard." Morrison took control.

"Here it comes! Let's hope those guns really are down." Torbjörn exited the building, packing up his turret and waddled out with them.

"This will be a quick mission if they aren't." Reinhardt joked, charging towards the payload.

Angela scoffed at their jokes and uttered "Stop focusing on the negative here, please."

"Ziegler's right. Dropship incoming! It's going to need a few minutes to get charged up, hold off until then." Jack called, hoping they wouldn't be crushed by the payload.

"You really think that's going to work?" Tracer asked, expecting a positive answer.

"I built it. Of course, it's going to work!" Torbjörn proudly announced, slightly offended at Lena's doubt.

"Inspires confidence, doesn't he?" Mercy laughed.

"Null Sector forces are inbound to your position." Jack was right as the robots poured into the streets of King's Row and begun to fire at the heroes and hack the payload.

"Watch out for those slicers. They aren't too strong but they'll tear up the payload." Amari informed them about the tiny little robots with two legs and a single laser that attached to the payload and attempted to shred it. The team grouped up and protected it with their lives as Torbjörn did even more so, blasting away at the little freaks. The engines of the dropship started up and the Tracer's eyes widened.

"There we go! See? Like I said. It just needed a moment to get warmed up." Torbjörn took pride in his invention as he sounded like he had just won the world cup.

"So it's ready to move?" Reinhardt begged inside that the answer was what he thought it was going to be.

"Not quite yet." Torbjörn regretted his over-excitement all of a sudden.

"I should have known. Team, get ready for another wave of attacks!" Reinhardt backed up with his shield out. Suddenly, the payload made an odd noise, as if it had just shut down.

"Torbjörn, what was that sound?" Mercy asked, anticipating the worst.

"Seems like we hit another little snag," Torbjörn said, more quietly.

"Define little snag."

"Forget about it! Defend the payload. It just needs a little more time! It's going to work, trust me!"

"Watch for that Bastion, it's going to tear us apart!" Reinhardt shouted, quickly charging at the machine gun and crashed it into the wall into a burst of nuts, metal and bolts. The robot wasn't an ordinary robot. Bastions were robots that had great big machine guns on their backs which allowed them to sit down and shoot like mad.

"Torbjörn, status update!" Reinhardt asked, still shielding the group after his little rampage at the robot.

"Generators are green. Propulsion systems are waking up... Haha! There we go! Get ready for this!" Torbjörn explained, handing out more armour packs to the team. The payload steamed up and let loose tons of smoke as hit begun to move down the road towards its destination.

"Escort the payload to the power station. Once you're there... well, it's up to Torbjörn. Good job, team. Handing you over to Commander Reyes. Amari out." Ana left the team to do their jobs and went to grab a cup of coffee.

"Reyes here. Latest Blackwatch intelligence indicates heavy Null sector numbers inside the power station." Gabriel was now speaking to the team.

'Blackwatch... But Genji is-'

"Uh-oh! Big robots, I better get them from behind, where they don't expect it!" Tracer had already planned and teleported a head several times.

"Tracer no!" Angela dashed after her and into a huge bot. It then grabbed her arms and took her away with them into another building, it had no weapons and needed another to kill her. She screamed in pain and feared what would happen next. It was so intense, but she couldn't be heard while Torbjörn fixed maintenance on his turret and as far as Reinhardt knew, she was safe with Tracer.

"Unhand me!" She struggled for her gun, attempting to reach it but it was only just out of reach.

"No prisoners." The robots communicated and one threw her into a pile of rubble, ready to kill her. Angela pulled out her gun and shot the ceiling as it crumbled and collapsed onto the robot but trapping her underneath it, near the payload. Once again, she began to scream for help, she wouldn't have much time left under there. Could she run out of oxygen trapped so far under it? Maybe it wasn't the best idea after all.

"Dr Ziegler where are ya love?" Tracer called out but Mercy's calls were not heard.

"Help me!" Angela screamed as the pressure of the rubble on her was eased. Rocks and bricks were chucked off of her as a tall, handsome cyborg stood in front of her.

"Genji!" She hugged him and nearly cried whilst doing so.

"I'm here, Dr Ziegler. I could never leave you." His voice was music to her ears, her head on Genji's shoulder. She released him and removed his face mask, kissing him.

"I didn't expect that one! How are ya Genji?" Tracer whizzed by.

"Fine, Gabriel asked me to come and help out with Jesse in case you guys needed it. It sounded like Torbjörn didn't have it all under control." Genji held Angela's hands. He picked her up and let the other members carry out the mission while they defended.

"I have everything under control, Genji!" Torbjörn raged and ranted, hitting robots with his hammer for some unknown reason.

"Good work out there team. We've stopped Null Sector and given peace a chance." Commander Morrison called in and praised the team.

 **Later that day...**

"I'm so glad you came for me, Genji," Angela confessed, hugging her lover tightly.

"I'm glad I came for you, too. As I said, I could never leave you, Angela." Genji smiled, hugging her.

"I should've told you sooner, Angela. But I think I've been in love with you since day one." Genji was embarrassed as he looked away. She pulled him closer and turned his head towards hers.

"And I should've told you sooner." Angela and Genji couldn't have been happier within that moment.

"Hello, lovebirds." Jack walked by.

"He can finally call us that without me being embarrassed," Genji commented.

"You felt embarrassed about us?" Angela asked.

"Not at all. I just didn't want people to say that unless we were really together. It made me jealous that we weren't." He confessed, looking into her angelic eyes.

"I'm glad we met, Genji."

"Me too, Dr. Ziegler."


	7. A War Between One

**The Saviour - Gency**

 **Chapter 7 - A War Between One**

 **Sorry that this chapter was a little off-schedule. Currently, I am trying to get one out twice a week, one on a weekday and then another on a weekend. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the old ones and if you have the time please write a review so that I know how you feel about the direction that the story is going in. Thanks again!**

* * *

"Just because you're Strike Commander doesn't mean that you can order me around all the time!" Gabriel shouted at the top of his voice in a heated argument with Jack.

"Gabriel, I'm trying to help you but you won't listen to me." Jack rather calmly responded, clearly trying to calm the aggressive man in front of him.

"Whatever you say, 'Commander'." Gabriel stomped off in a mood. It had been a month since the uprising of Overwatch in which they took back King's Row, a place in the UK that was under attack by Null Sector and the two had been fighting ever since, more than usual.

"You two boys really need to calm down." Ana Amari rolled her eyes, walking past Jack with a cup of coffee in one hand.

"They act like little children sometimes, I swear." Ana shook her head and sat down on a sofa in the main room next to Angela.

"At it again, are they?" Mercy asked, sipping her cup of coffee.

"When aren't they at it, Dr Ziegler?" As a response, Angela shook her head and watched the TV, awaiting the arrival of a certain someone.

'Is she just taking pity on me because she knows? Maybe she doesn't even like robots at all. This is stupid. I just want her to know how much I like her...' Genji argued against himself in his room after exiting sleep mode.

"Well, Ana I'm afraid I'm going to have to go now." Angela got up, rather hastily.

"Oh, I know where you're going." Ana teased.

"W-What do you mean?" Angela's cheeks went red as she slowly walked away, hiding her visually embarrassed face.

"Have fun with Genji." She called, still teasing her. Angela pretended not to hear and made her way to Genji's room. She knocked at the door for him.

"Genji! Are you up, yet?"

'Hmm. Funny, he should be up. Sleep mode cannot be used for more than 6 hours...' Out of curiosity, the doctor entered the room and looked around for Genji. No sign of him. There was only one other place he could be; the training site.

"Ah, there you are Genji." Angela walked out to find Genji throwing his shurikens into the robot's face.

"Hello, Angela." Genji avoided eye-contact.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder from behind.

"I'm fine, Dr Ziegler." He replied, stopping his attack stance and standing up straight.

"How is your new Blackwatch suit?" Angela asked.

"I preferred my old one. Mostly because you helped make most of it." Finally, he began to smile, turning to face Mercy.

Angela pulled out her redesigned caduceus blaster and aimed it at the robot. It was white and black rather than the classic blue she had been using, her caduceus staff had gone through a major change, too. It was white and black rather than her classic syringe-looking staff it looked more modern. Her valkyrie suit was also being worked on currently but there was also something else that she had secretly been working on.

"So, is it more powerful now?" Genji asked.

"Yes, in fact, it can now destroy the robots with five shots to the head." Angela proudly took 5 shots out of her gun, hitting the body of the robot rather than the head. Needless to say, it stayed in-tact.

"I guess I'm going to need more practice then." Angela positioned herself again.

"Here, I'll help you." Genji walked behind her and unlocked her elbows slightly.

"You don't have to be so tense, relax a bit more." He put his arms around her and on her hands, helping her aim the new blaster.

"And... Fire." The shot hit the robot in the head.

"Ah, excellent!" Angela smiled.

Genji had felt weird for a long while now. He and Angela had kissed and confessed their love to each other but it hadn't really gone any further, it was as if they had told each other and then forgotten about it, almost. Was she just concentrated on her work or were her confessions out of pity? Genji found himself asking the same questions time and time again but he had never attempted to ask the angel.

"Hello, you two." Ana walked onto the training site.

"Oh, hello Ana." Genji smiled.

"I thought I'd say goodbye to you both before I go on my mission" Ana replied.

"Ah, I didn't realise that you were going so soon." Mercy sighed, hugging Ana.

"I'll be back before you know it." Ana released her, saying her goodbyes to Angela and Genji before walking towards the door.

"Uh, Ana?" Mercy's face suddenly turned into a frown of frustration.

"Y-Yes, Dr Ziegler?" Ana put her hand towards her rifle on her back and moved it so that it could not be seen from the front.

"Is that the nano-biotic rifle that I specifically asked for not to be created?" Angela gave her the evil-eyes and stared at her as she crossed her arms.

"You see, Angela. The world needs your technology to get through these tough times..." Ana avoided eye contact with the infuriated doctor.

"My technology is not to be used as weaponry, I made that very clear to Torbjörn and yourself."

"Well, I can't exactly reverse the past. I'd just like to let you know that it will be for the better of the world, Ziegler. You'll see with time." Ana finished.

"Good luck, Captain Amari." Angela pushed her stress to the side.

"Goodbye, Captain." Came the robotic farewell.

"I'll see you all soon enough." Ana waved one final time and left the two.

"I need to get back to work now, Genji. I'll see you on my next break." Angela walked off back to her room.

'I'll be here... As usual.' Genji thought for a while on the roof of one of the buildings on the training site. What purpose did he serve anymore? He had taken down his family's clan like he planned. He also didn't like Blackwatch that much, either. Gabriel had attempted to talk Genji and McCree into helping him become the leader of Overwatch again but McCree excused himself to go and help out with a robbery in Hanamura while Genji said that he had to go quickly for his system check-up which was a complete lie.

As the day had gone by, Genji felt more and more out of control. He kept battling himself. What was he to Overwatch and other people? Why was he a robot now? Would he ever find love? Would Angela love him as a robot? Did she?

"Genji I need to talk to you." Gabriel stood at the bottom of the building, looking at the robot.

"What about, now?" Genji huffed.

"About helping me in leadership," Gabriel called.

"You're not the leader. Jack is." Genji felt like adding 'get over it' but then again he needed to have respect for Angela's friends.

"I am supposed to be the leader."

"No."

"No?" Gabriel smirked.

"No. I'm done with this Blackwatch business," Genji yelled.

"How immature," Gabriel answered.

"You're immature. For not getting your way and acting like this." Genji felt horrible for talking like this to the second in command of Overwatch but Genji was very suspicious of him.

"Suit yourself. We don't need you on the team or Overwatch at all." Gabriel walked off.

'He can't fire me, can he? Not from Overwatch itself...' Genji got up and jumped off the building, landing perfectly and harmlessly as he walked into the main building.

"Angela?" Genji knocked at the door to her room, becoming slightly red-faced in the process.

"Yes, Genji? Are you okay? Do you need me to check out your suit?" Angela's sweet voice came from inside the room.

"Yes, I need to talk to you about my new suit," Genji replied, rocking on his heels. The door opened and she stood there, coffee in hand.

"What seems to be the matter, Genji?" Angela asked, calmly smiling at him.

"I resigned from Blackwatch and wish to be in my old suit again if that's not too much to ask." Genji hoped that he could have his way.

"Uh. Of course, if you really want us to do this then we most certainly can." She stood up, slightly confused as to why he resigned but Gabriel was the leader of it, she would have never signed up in the first place if it were her.

"Yes, Winston? I need you to come in here to help Genji get back into his old suit again." Angela was on the phone to him.

"Right, see you in an hour or so then." Angela hung up.

"Okay Genji come back to see me in about an hour and we can get you sorted, okay?" Angela told him.

"But Dr Ziegler don't you want to-"

"I'm very busy right now. Come back in an hour and we'll talk then." Angela swiftly closed the door and walked back into her room.

'Why, Angela? Why are you like this...' Genji felt tears form but disappear almost instantly. He couldn't even show emotions well anymore. He sat outside her door on a waiting chair nearby, he kept looking at it as if expecting to see Angela run right back out and hug him.

"I hope you're happy, Athena." Angela sorted Genji's suit and bed for him.

"Trust me, this is better for all of Overwatch," Athena replied.

"Why am I even taking advice from you?" Angela scoffed.

"Because us AI know everything," Athena replied. Angela waited for Genji and Winston to arrive, sipping her coffee and flipping through notes of her upcoming project.

"Hello, Angela!" Winston knocked on the door with Genji behind him.

"Come right in, Winston." Angela waved and quickly swept her book off the table, her pen falling off, too.

"I've got your bed ready, Genji. Please have a seat and allow us to put you into sleep mode." Angela helped Genji and he went into sleep mode.

"Hello, Winston." Athena's laptop lit up.

"Hello, Athena!" Winston waved to the computer, forgetting that it could not see him. The two great scientists proceeded with the project and got Genji back into his silver and green suit again. Angela had made it so he could be switched very easily as she thought that the suit would not work at first.

"Now we just wait for him to get up."

LATER THAT DAY...

Angela once again woke up at her desk.

'I feel like I've woken up here much more than I have in my own bed.' She got up and made her way outside to the coffee machine. Dr Zielger had to get her project done as soon as she could, it could save millions of lives and help the world for the better and if it fell into the wrong hands, it could cause mass devastation. The pressure and stress were causing her to wake up at random times with the indication that she really had to finish her work before she could properly rest, or that is how she saw it at least. Angela walked back in with her coffee and sat at her table, got her notepad and suddenly looked up, remembering something.

"Genji, have you woken up, yet?" Angela called out. She walked into his room, slowly turning the handle in case he had not woken yet. A bad feeling turned her stomach upside down as she feared that he might never wake up. Mercy shook the thought away and entered his room to find him absent.

"Genji?" Angela gasped, walking rather quickly to his room. It was unusual for him not to stay until he was checked upon to leave. Especially without thanking her so humbly as he always did.

Angela opened his door rapidly to find an empty room but an open window. Fearing the worst, she ran towards it and there was no one in sight. Once again in denial, she darted towards the training grounds, nearly falling as she ran and ran out. Nothing.

"No!" She shouted at the top of her voice. Still, in denial, she ran back to her room and to the bed, Genji had laid on. This time, she saw a small piece of paper sticking out from underneath the blanket, blending in with the white of the pillow.

* * *

'Dear Angela. Thank you for all that you and Overwatch have done for me. I have never met someone more talented, sweet and kind as you. Winston and you helped me, a stranger on the thread of death who's family had done nothing more than cause trouble for Overwatch. I have decided that it is best that I leave Overwatch and find peace within me. Day in, day out I feel at war with myself over my robotic body. Feel like I can never find love again. I need to find more people like me. I hope you can forgive me, keep in touch.' ~Genji

* * *

Mercy broke down on the floor and cried. Her best friend had disappeared just like that. He had saved her life just as she had saved him. They were best friends, more even. He meant the world to her but she could never tell him how much she meant to him. It gave her a purpose to stay on at Overwatch. For once, Angela let all her emotions flow. She cried and stomped, punched the ground and screamed, forgetting anyone else in the world existed.

"What seems to be the problem, Dr Ziegler?" Athena lit up.

"YOU!" Angela shouted, turning towards the laptop.

"You told me to stop trying with Genji. To stop whatever was going on. All these years and all of a sudden someone I finally find a kind and mature and now they just leave. You are a monster!" Angela grabbed her pistol and pointed it at the laptop, still crying.

"It is for the best that both of you stay friends," Athena replied.

"And now he's gone! Genji is gone!" Angela cried, dropping her gun and shouting once more.

"That wasn't my fault."

Similar footsteps arrived at the door as Winston opened it.

"Angela. Why... Why are you so upset?" Winston frowned, nearly crying himself over the state of his friend.

"GENJI! He's gone, Winston! He's gone! He left Overwatch."

"What... Maybe he went out for a bit?" Winston walked over to her, sitting next to Angela.

"No Winston, he left me this... this note." Angela wiped her tears away and sniffled. Winston read it, the expression on his face changing to a more saddened look.

"I'm so sorry, Angela." Winston hugged her.

"How could he just leave like that? I want him back... Now!" Angela curled up and closed her eyes.

"I said that you shouldn't and couldn't be more than patient and doctor," Athena spoke up.

"Now is not the time, Athena." Winston tucked Angela in and let her sleep as he walked back out, he found Gabriel looking through Jack's drawers.

"Gabriel, shouldn't you be helping Jesse on his Hanamura mission?" Winston asked him.

"Oh, Winston! Of course-" Gabriel bumped his head on an open drawer above him and closed it, walking out of the room.

The next morning was one Angela never wanted to experience. No 'Good morning, Angela.' from Genji. It was something that kept her going at Overwatch. He meant so much to her and for the ninja to just move on like that left Mercy in a saddened state. But to her surprise, she hadn't been the only one crying. When she arrived at the table, she noticed Jack and Gabriel sat around it with Tobrjörn, Reinhardt and Tracer.

"Is everyone okay?" Angela knew that everyone liked Genji but she had no idea how much of an impact he had on them.

"No, Angela. Something terrible has happened." Angela was shocked that they felt this way about Genji and thought that she was unaware after all, she was screaming with grief last night.

"Captain Ana Amari is dead." Gabriel sighed, clenching his fists and hitting the table, infuriated.

"What? No, that can't be... How?" Angela felt her tears coming back again.

"She was shot and killed during a sniping duel on her mission." Jack had his hand over his eyes as he spoke.

"No not Ana. Not Captain Amari and Genji..." Angela sunk to the floor once again.

"What... What happened to Genji?" Reinhardt asked.

"He has left... He was finding it difficult to cope with his robotic body and wants to find more people like him. He thanked us all for helping him." Angela's tears ran down her face.

Overwatch sat in silence at the table remembering the two members that they had just lost. It would never be the same without them.


	8. Peace and Tranquillity

**The Saviour**

 **Chapter 8 - Peace and Tranquility**

 **Hey, everyone! So glad to be publishing another chapter of this fanfiction. I'm really enjoying writing this fanfiction and I hope that you're still enjoying reading it. If you do like the story so far please do review it so that I know how you feel about it so that I can make improvements or add a certain chapter in about Halloween in Overwatch or something similar. Thank you for reading, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

For a long while, Genji believed that he was different. That he was no longer the same, an emotionless wreck. That he wasn't a human any longer and that he would never find peace within himself. It was a nightmare. No better than at Overwatch, being in public made him feel much worse. Everyday Genji would search for a trace of hope for himself but to no avail. Humans looked at him on his travels. Humans looked at the robot and instantly presumed that he was up to no good. With the omnic crisis going on it seemed like he was one of them, one of the robots that tried to destroy King's Row. Funny looks and prejudice stares made his stomach turn inside of him, even though it didn't quite function properly anymore. Whispers could always be heard; "Look at that omnic..." "How awful, I'd hate to be that... thing." It seemed the same everywhere Genji went until he stumbled on a familiar place, one where he may be accepted again.

 **HANAMURA - 11:30 PM**

Another quiet night in his hometown, Genji took in the fresh smells from Rikimaru and the funny noises coming from the arcade.

 _'Maybe here, I will not be an outcast...'_ Genji thought about his time with Overwatch. Such amazing people, kind to the very core of their beings. They had done everything for him and he had just run away with their invention. Genji climbed up the side of the arcade and looked out to his home, Shimada Castle.

A bunch of men in black tuxedos had been sent out as "security guards" to make sure that no action would happen there again. The cyborg hoped that they wouldn't end up taking the actual, physical castle down one day.

Genji took a while to ponder what his life had become. Where would he eat and sleep every night? What was he going to do now? Go back to Overwatch? Angela would probably ask him to wait an hour before he could see her again. He stood up and looked over to his home but this time, as he got a closer look by hopping onto the Rikimaru roof, there were no security guards. They were there just a few hours ago and suddenly they had disappeared... Genji jumped into the streets and ran up to the gates of the Shimada Castle and climbed them. No one to be seen.

He leapt onto the roof of the temple he once played in as a kid with Hanzo and looked out to see his brother, Hanzo running towards the main castle. Astonished at the sight, Genji walked backwards and off the temple, onto a sidewalk nearby. Without hesitation, he dashed towards the castle and climbed up onto the roof and watched Hanzo. His brother knelt before Genji's swords and placed his bow to the left of him, flat on the floor. Hanzo seemed to place 3 items in front of him, which Genji could not see. For a split second, Genji thought about reuniting with his brother but then remembered what he had become. They were no longer brothers, Genji was half machine and with that, he decided to leave.

 _'What is he doing..?'_ Genji watched on as his brother finished his offerings. The young ninja leapt from one roof to another and made his way out of Hanamura, once and for all, or so he thought. He was never to return as he did not belong anymore.

 **3 YEARS LATER - SWITZERLAND HQ**

"Guys, please calm down!" Angela shouted at the aggressive verbal battle going on between Gabriel and Jack. Usually, Ana would sort things out between them but Mercy had no idea how she would go about it. She remembered how one time, Gabriel accidentally hit Ana when she attempted to stop the argument and straight away the arguing stopped but it turned into something worse when Jack blamed Gabriel for doing it on purpose. It never seemed to end.

"Blackwatch is public now all thanks to your stupid thought process, 'strike commander'!"

"It wouldn't have become a suspicion if you hadn't attempted to cause harm to that man!" Jack shouted at Reyes.

"It had to be done you stupid, incompetent leader." Gabriel left with those words which seemed to linger in the air as Mercy turned around and went back to her room.

Angela had been working on an invention for so long, it had the power to change fate and destiny, meaning it could possibly screw up life as she knew it. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, it could possibly cause the end of the world which hadn't exactly sounded very appealing to her. Keeping her notebook close, she looked over the page. 'Resurrect' it said at the top. Was it finally time to attempt to create the invention and implant it into her valkyrie suit? Probably not.

Genji had been gone for so long now that everyone had stopped talking about him. Mercy would always think of him though. Her best friend. More than that, even. She never knew what she had until he was gone and now she was stuck, without Ana or Genji. All she could do was ask them to stop, it was as if she was powerless in every situation.

 **NEPAL**

Genji contemplated. Was it really necessary? All this way he had travelled from that citizen's recommendations and he had thought of turning back. A huge monastery stood in front of the cyborg. Statues of omnics floating mid-air, surrounding the entrance in two separate rows, the biggest statues he had ever seen. It was still freezing cold outside but Genji resisted it due to his new cyborg suit, however, his grey rucksack still weighed him down slightly.

'It's not all bad...' He thought to himself, procrastinating the decision at hand, he kicked the snow to further this. It reminded him of the times he rocked on his heels outside of Mercy's room. Genji walked forward, locked onto the large yellow flags and banners waving in the daylight. He took one more look at the temple and entered.

 **SWITZERLAND HQ**

"Stop, now!" Angela grabbed her caduceus blaster and aimed it at Gabriel.

"You're joking... Put that thing down." Gabriel turned towards the distressed doctor, she was trembling and almost crying, bearing her teeth in a frustrated look.

"You guys are going to kill each other one day! I don't want it to happen. I'm sorry it had to come to this but it has to stop! Just because Ana is gone doesn't mean you can just... just act like... this!" She pocketed her gun and gave them an evil stare, keeping herself from crying once again, a familiar feeling. One that she never thought would come across her.

"She's right. You guys are acting really stupid. I don't mind a simple argument, but this is too far." Tracer had stumbled across them and put her hand on Angela's shoulder.

Winston was looking in through a nearby window at the fighting Overwatch members. It was coming to an end, he could feel it.

 **NEPAL**

"Hello?" Genji's robotic voice echoed through the temple. It was huge, red and reminded him of home. Inside were red banners, plenty of candles and cute chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. A single omnic appeared and hovered over to the curious cyborg stood at the door of the temple.

"Welcome, omnic. What brings you to us?" The omnic floated with its legs crossed which was covered by great, baggy, yellow clothing. It looked as if it had closed eyes, a small yellow mouth that didn't seem to open when it communicated and nine glowing, blue dots arranged on his forehead in rows of three. Its most notable features, however, were the blue orbs that floated around its neck.

"Uhh... I'm Genji. I am a human at heart but an omnic on the outside. I seek help in understanding and coming to terms with what I have become." Genji struggled for words as he did not want to offend the omnic with the fact that he was disgusted by his own omnic body.

"I see. How long ago did this happen to you, Genji?" Its voice was very robotic but very calming as it if had come to terms with what it was a long time ago.

Genji thought for a moment, he had forgotten how long ago it had been since the incident. All this time and effort had been focused on Angela and Overwatch's missions. "This happened to me... a year ago."

"Ah, you are still quite new to this body. I am Zenyatta, an omnic monk who has travelled the world in search of spiritual enlightenment and I believe I have found it here. I think that you will like it here, Genji." Zenyatta turned away as if he asked to be followed and Genji did so.

They travelled through the temple and into a small village just outside. The air was fresh and the place seemed fairly new. For a place built on a mountain, it wasn't half bad.

"Many omnics have housed here and like to call it home, you can, too if you like." Zenyatta continued, showing Genji the village and then through a large, wooden gate, quite similar to the one at Hanamura. Through the gate was another temple but a smaller one surrounded by more village. It had an upstairs balcony that went all the way around but looked like its only access was from a room to the left of it.

"Maybe I could help you," Zenyatta spoke up.

"Help me? With what?" Genji rudely asked, quickly rethinking how his tone sounded.

"I could teach you how to come to terms with yourself just like Mondatta did for me." Zenyatta seemed to offer this as if it would cost Genji nothing.

"I don't have any money, I can't afford to stay anywhere or pay for your service."

"But here, Genji, you do not have to pay for anything. It's a place of equality and tranquillity, not the currency that the humans use."

"Everywhere I have been... I have required money for any service." Genji remarked upon his journey through different places.

"Not here, Genji. Not in this place. Not ever." The place and offers seemed too good to be true, yet Genji was in a time of desperate need and decided that maybe it was a good place to stay, if only for a while.

"I'll do it. I'll stay here with you and the other monks. What should I do in my free time here?" Genji wondered aloud.

Slightly put off by the comment, Zenyatta replied. "We usually meditate here, a skill worth learning if you wish to accept who you are now."

Genji thought for a moment. Never in his life had he properly meditated. Come to think of it, when he was ordered to do so with Hanzo, he used to come up with funny conversations between him and one of the elders. Before replying, he took a look around as if to think for a moment but his answer had already stuck with him.

"I don't really know... how." Genji finally said, looking down in shame.

"We can teach you the way." Zenyatta hovered back into the village and Genji followed. It was filled with snow and shovelled walkways. The ninja wondered how anyone actually shovelled. Could the robots even actually walk or were they built to hover while cross-legged? He snickered slightly at the thought. Zenyatta led him up some old, wooden steps and to the right, into an empty room. Carefully, Zenyatta removed his hands from their normal position and laid his palm out upwards, gesturing towards the room. "This can be your room, Genji. Would you like that?"

It had two doorways, one that they just came through and one just opposite. It wasn't a very big room but Genji didn't really need to spend too much time in there, just for his sleep mode. He didn't have anything to lose and little-to-nothing to gain. "Yes, Zenyatta." Genji walked in and touched the dresser in his room. Not much use it was, to him. The cyborg placed his rucksack on the floor and Zenyatta had left. He reached in to find a picture of him and Hanzo as kids. Genji smiled through his mask and placed it on the dresser.

"I hate you. But, I don't at the same time." Genji seemed to puzzle himself further everytime he thought about his brother. He remembered the one time that he fell off of the cherry blossom tree on the training ground and even though his brother was angry at him for not participating in training properly, he helped his little brother and sorted it out for him. He then dug further into his bag to find his training gear. He dressed the clothes stand neatly with the top half and placed his bag in the corner where he was supposed to sleep. He huffed and lifted up the mattress effortlessly and put it against the wall as he had no use for it.

"Genji would you like to try and meditate now?" Zenyatta appeared, his robotic yet soft voice filling the half-empty room.

"No bruv." Came the quick and odd reply.

"No... bruv?" Zenyatta questioned the words being spoken.

"Yeah, innit." Genji really tried to attempt to use the words without sounding too incorrect.

"What do these words mean, Genji? I am not entirely familiar with all English words, you see." Zenyatta rested near Genji,

"On my travels, I heard people using this sort of language and couldn't help picking it up. I really don't know how to use it properly." Genji seemed too embarrassed to look at the omnic next to him.

"I'd prefer it if you avoided the use of that sort of language in order for us to communicate better, is that alright?" Zenyatta asked, looking at his new student in-progress.

"That'd probably be for the best."

"Come, I have much to show you."

 **SWITZERLAND HQ**

Angela looked at her finished design, ready to implement the power into her valkyrie suit. Butterflies in her stomach, she pressed the button and the machine began to whir and the tube lit up with a yellow substance, Angela's nano-biotic technology. It flooded into the valkyrie suit, making the wings light up in the process. Her smile faded as she overthought her experiment.

 _'Why am I even doing this? I don't even know if it will work... It could save millions of lives but if it fell into the wrong hands... Oh... What have I done?'_ Angela rested her head on her arms on the table, watching the tubes begin to fade of their yellow colour.

"What's done is done." She announced to herself as she got up and looked at her valkyrie suit, the wings had stopped glowing at this stage. Angela put the new suit on. White, gold, black and bronze were present rather than her old blue and black. She felt that she needed to look less like she was from Overwatch now that the people were giving them grief. After the omnic crisis, it seemed that people didn't think that they needed Overwatch any longer and that it was better off without them, some even outright called them criminals.

 **NEPAL**

"Settle down Genji, I can tell that you are thinking too much," Zenyatta told him.

"I'm trying but I can't even do the first step and clear my mind." Genji fidgeted around and could only think of Hanzo. He had been back to Hanamura twice in the last two years, on the same date every time to find his brother making an offering to him. Too nervous to say anything, he always kept quiet and-

"Genji, to clear your mind you must first think of something then slowly fade it away in your mind." Zenyatta interrupted his daydream, perfectly meditating in his position on the floor.

"This is so pointless, I'll try another day." The cyborg rose from his meditating position and walked towards the exit.

"You can't get anywhere without practice, Genji. Same time tomorrow." Zenyatta told him as he went into his meditating pose once again.

"Fine, but I won't be any better by then." The ninja left and went back to his room, admiring the photo taken of him and his brother. But all he could really think about was Angela.

 **SWITZERLAND**

Mercy shot the training bot in the head, using the same posture that Genji had taught her. She dodged left and right, pretending to be shot at as she hit it perfectly in the head each time, exploding the robot after the fifth one. Angela tried to think about the times in battle where she was helpless to motivate her but all she could really think about was Genji.


	9. New Arrivals

**The Saviour**

 **Chapter 9 - New Arrivals**

 **Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the lack of uploads over the past two months, I have just moved house and haven't had my PC set up nor internet properly and it's finally done, I'm so glad to have been able to post another chapter! Please feel free to leave a review on how you feel the story is and how it is going, even if you have reviewed once I really don't mind another one, thank you so much for reading this and enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

 **ONE YEAR LATER...**

"Genji, are you ready to meditate this morning?" Zenyatta's calm, robotic voice filled Genji's room, the delicate robot patiently waited for the response.

"Yes, master," Genji replied, as he sat cross-legged on his bed. The omnic slowly turned around and travelled down the steps without touching a single one of them. He was always in a meditating position whilst hovering, it seemed weird at first, but now Genji was very much used to all the omnics. Genji raised from his bed and walked past his swords, taking no notice of them and followed his master outside. It was that time of year when it was supposed to be colder than usual, but a lot of omnics these days couldn't sense temperature unless it got too cold or hot.

Nepal was Genji's new home. It had been a year since he had arrived there, now. It was so comforting and positive, filled with serene omnics and grand mountains. Often, it snowed in Nepal, but it had been more frequent as the week went on. Genji had forgotten all times, dates and work up in the mountains as if human life didn't even exist. He missed some things about human life like having the ability to eat or sleep but the fact that he didn't have to use the toilet or have less time to do anything was good enough to weigh out the bad.

"How was your night, Genji?" Zenyatta started, his orbs circling around his robotic neck in a slow fashion.

"It was fine, thank you. Peaceful and comfortable." Genji strolled next to his master, crunching through the snow that had risen slightly overnight.

Finally, the arrived at the grand temple. That day, it was just Genji and Zenyatta. Normally, many omnics would be there too. Candles danced from the cold breeze coming from outside as the two omnics sat down in the middle of the temple. Genji sat down cross-legged, just as he had practised for many months. His right hand on his knee and his left up against his chest, index and middle finger pointed upwards, the rest clenched as his palm facing to the right. An odd yet effective pose which Genji had grown fond of, just like Zenyatta's teaching. Zenyatta would hover low to the ground and have his arms stretched out, hands resting on his knees as the orbs around his neck danced slowly while slowly circling him.

 **SWITZERLAND HQ**

Dr Ziegler rustled through the papers on her desk, frequently moving her blonde her that kept creeping around her head and inconveniently in the way of her task.

'Not here... Ugh... Where is it? Is this..? No.' Angela had always been quite protective of her work, especially her upcoming project. Always having this awful feeling of it falling into the wrong hands, even though no-one in Overwatch would do such a thing with it. Unaware of the time of night it was, she looked, surprised at the darkness of the night sky out of her window, from afar. Winter was here to stay for another while, it seemed. At this time of night was usually when Angela began to feel tired, everyone else was asleep and she would usually get most of her work or research done before this time, but at that very moment, she heard muffled voices coming from down the hallway.

Curious, she decided that, as an excuse to see what was happening, she would go and get herself a coffee. In a hurried way, Mercy opened the door to the main hospital wing and to the outside hallway. It became very clear that the voices were coming from the Blackwatch meeting room, which was never a good sign. Blackwatch operations were always done in secret, in order to stop Overwatch having a bad reputation as the missions often involved quite sinister acts when compared to those of its parent organisation.

"Of course, Jesse. If you really wanted a bionic arm it could be done." A strange voice sounded from the room. Mercy had never heard this woman's voice before. Come to think of it, most of Blackwatch had never really interacted with her and most of the agents were never seen in the parent HQ other than Gabriel and Jesse.

"Do you see what kind of potential could be unlocked, now? It could change the world, it would be foolish to hinder my research with these sorts of barriers in my way." The woman spoke again. Angela couldn't quite hear the entire conversation properly and decided maybe she shouldn't actually be listening to it after all and with that, she left to attend her research once more.

The morning was once again upon Angela. Another day at work. More research to do, plenty of experimenting and failures to be made. But it kept her going, the failures were one step closer to achieving any of her scientific goals. Grey tracksuit bottoms and a deep blue shirt, tucked into her bottoms were her typical sleeping wear. Her daily stretch once again made it into her routine as she jumped up from her bed and shortly after, yawned. Knocking sounded from her door, as she was putting up her hair.

"Coming." Came her reply to the anonymous knock.

Angela opened the door to find an amazing morning surprise, Winston was smiling at the door.

"Ah, good morning, Winston." Angela smiled.

"Good morning, Dr Ziegler. I have a letter for you." Winston handed her the letter, she took it slowly and read the back of it. Her smile widened a whole lot more.

 **NEPAL**

The cyborg ninja sat in the doorway of his room that connected to the upper floor of the smaller temple. He removed his mask and placed it on the floor as his master meditated in the background, on the bridge connecting the temple and his room.

 _'Dear Mercy? No.'_

 _'Dear Angela? Nope.'_

 _'Dear... Extremely beautiful woman. Kind and smart, silly when she wants to be. A good way to sum her up.'_ Genji smiled at his failure to even attempt to write a letter to his former best friend and crush.

"Genji, you seemed puzzled. Tell me, what is the matter?" Zenyatta asked, carefully allowing his orbs to rotate normally again.

"I'm trying to write a letter to Angela, but I just can't seem to put everything I feel in words to her." Genji sighed and placed a new piece of paper back onto the wooden plank that he was using as a support.

"Telling someone how you really feel about them can be hard, Genji. Even when it is written down, it can be very difficult. I am sure that if you really try, Genji, you can get your words out just perfect for that special someone."

"How do you feel about me?" Genji asked, curious as to the answer the omnic would give.

"Hmm... You are my student, one of my brightest pupils. I am very glad to have helped you over the past year with your struggles and I very much enjoy your company. I think that you have great potential in this world, Genji. I hope that you use it after our time together."

"Thank you, master."

* * *

Dear Dr Ziegler,

I have wanted to write to you for a very long time and I'm sorry that all I left was a little note on my bed. In case you were wondering, I have been coming to terms with who I am now and I really think that I am getting there with help from other omnics. The place that I am at now is perfect for me, I hope you are doing well, too. I wish you were here with me, perhaps we'll meet again soon. Merry Christmas, Angela!

From Genji

* * *

"Ah, I'm not very good at this." Genji facepalmed as he sent his letter.

"Genji, if you didn't write to them at all, they wouldn't know that you even care. Well done for doing what you did."

 **SWITZERLAND HQ**

"Genji." Angela smiled a great big smile, one that hadn't shown this greatly for at least a year. Right away, she dashed to her workspace and grabbed quill, and began to write him back immediately.

* * *

Dear Genji,

I am so glad to hear that you are okay. I'm a little worried that we are unable to go through with your checks on the robotic suit, if you do need any help with it, please contact me right away. It's a little bit hectic over here as Jack and Gabriel constantly argue, and it is getting much worse but I am sure there can be a reasonable conclusion in the end. Merry Christmas, Genji!

Love Angela

* * *

 **3 YEARS LATER**

Angela got up early that morning, rising quickly and promptly, it was her favourite way to get up, especially when she was in a good mood. Ever since she and Genji had been exchanging letters, her world had become almost indefinitely better. Angela strolled out into the hallway and took the right towards the coffee machine. A dark and warm liquid poured out into her coffee mug that had '#1 DOCTOR' on it as a gift from one of her patients on it, back when that had happened she barely knew anything about the sort of technology she was able to use that day.

As Mercy returned to her room, she could hear someone inside, it was a similar voice mumbling as to what she had heard from the Blackwatch meeting room for the last 4 years or so.

"Is that you, Winston? Is there something you need?" Angela called out, fear slightly noticeable in her tone as she slowly walked towards the automatic doors.

To her surprise, a tall, pale woman stood in her room, going through some of her files. Her skin was white as snow and her hair, ginger and slicked back. Wearing something that looked very similar to the Valkyrie suit.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing in my office?" Angela rudely confronted the tall woman who looked quite impressed. Her pointed chin and nose looked suspicious as she quickly stood up properly.

"Terribly sorry that this is the way we had to meet. My name is Moira and I am head of science and such at Blackwatch. We have similar work, it seems." Moira smirked, folding her arms and gesturing towards the work on Angela's desk.

Mercy hesitated. "I don't think that it is in your right to be going through people's things. Especially when it is scientific research."

"Oh but that is where you are wrong, dearest. Since our research is so... similar. I think that we should work together, your work is actually ahead of mine and this nano-biotic technology is the key to unlocking true power in the world." Moira walked over to Angela's desk. "Brilliant."

"Let go of my work. Keep to yourself, Moira." Mercy's heart dropped as Moira picked up her notebook and mockingly waved it in front of her. Mercy knew Moira's intentions. She was going to take it. Quickly thinking, she grabbed her caduceus blaster and aimed it right at Moira's head.

Moira didn't even flinch. In fact, she laughed, much to Mercy's uneasiness. The scientist rose her left hand from beside her and pointed her palm towards Mercy.

"Put that pea-shooter down, Ziegler." Moira mocked her once again, still smirking. Without thinking, Angela pulled the trigger which directly hit Moira in the right hand, causing it to spark purple. Moira screamed in horror, giving Mercy enough time to push her back and quickly grab the book. But the Irish woman was not finished, she grabbed Mercy by the neck and threw her backwards, at her round desk. Angela's vision blurred as she reached for her gun which seemed to be more out of range than she thought. Moira crept up to her and grabbed the book from within Mercy's grasp and began to walk towards the door.

Unable to give up, Mercy crawled and clutched her gun and aimed it at Moira's foot. Another shot was fired as Moira let out a gasp of pain. Swiftly and abruptly, Moira turned and a wavy, purple beam shot out from her right hand as it seemed to latch onto Mercy's chest. Angela gasped for her, the feeling of choking swept across her.

"Foolish woman. You can not stop my will, it will be made real. True power is found within this technology, I have already stolen a fair bit of it, there is no point in even attempting to challenge me." Moira's smirk widened, she let go of the doctor and vanished, leaving black and purple gas that cleared up within seconds.

"No one gets away with that. No one." Mercy ran towards the other end of her room, she took her valkyrie suit and put it on, ready to unleash its full power, as she had never done before. Gun at the ready, she hopped out of her window and attempted to find Moira.

Dr Ziegler ran through the training ground, luckily she spotted Moira walking towards the other end of the place.

'Here goes nothing.' Angela unleashed the true power of her valkyrie suit as the wings lit up, her gun glowed from the yellow orbs within and she flew directly towards Moira.

"Not quite finished, are we-" Moira was shot directly in the chest with three bullets from Mercy's gun, letting out a scream of pain.

Quite quickly, the training ground filled with Overwatch agents. Jack, Gabriel, Winston, Lena, Jesse, Reinhardt and Torbjörn witnessed the battle.

"Angela, what do you think you're doing?" Gabriel shouted at the doctor as he angrily walked towards the conflict.

"She stole my work. All of my work! Your Blackwatch agent, Moira, has stolen my work and used it for evil! Were you even aware of this?" Angela cried, anger visible in her eyes.

Gabriel looked at Moira. "Is this true? Did you steal her work?" Gabriel asked the Irish woman lying on the ground.

"You have to keep your damn Blackwatch members under control, we agreed on this, Reyes." Jack put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"You agreed to it." Came the angered reply.

"I'm not going to be involved in this anymore, Reyes. My time is up." McCree threw his Blackwatch badge on the floor.

"No, Jesse! You can't do this to me!" Gabriel turned around to the Overwatch members.

"Why is everyone always against me? I'm trying my hardest!"

"You sent her out to take my work, didn't you? You did this. Don't even deny it." Mercy attempted to keep a straight face at the confrontation.

"Blackwatch needed it." The harsh truth spilt.

"You idiot!" Jack ran at Gabriel and punched him in the gut, causing him to fall backwards and reach for his dual shotguns attached to his back. Lena was quickly on it and took them both, throwing them into the water to the sea, to the side of the training ground.

"You're all against me now, is that it? Gabriel Reyes the bad guy? Well, Overwatch has another thing coming." Gabriel began to evaporate, all his body parts slowly fading into a black and purple gas that quickly grew from his feet and engulfed him slowly.

"What's happening? Moira? Is this normal? MOIRA?" Gabriel panicked as he shook what he had of himself left.

"No!" Angela shouted, watching one of her closest friends fade into the night sky.

"See what our power combined can do, Angela?" Moira straightened up, revealing that she had not been wounded by any of the gunshots, from her white and red valkyrie suit.

Mercy stood up, shaking. "You killed him. You killed the second in command of Overwatch! Our friend..." Angela ran at the scientist once more, for her friends and family that she had lost, but to her surprise, Moira vanished in a similar but quicker fashion than Reyes had done.

"Did she just... take herself too?" Reinhardt started, walking slowly towards the distressed doctor.

"No. She has done that before and remained perfectly intact seconds later." Angela got up off the ground and turned to what left she had of her friends.

Everyone was in shock as to what had just happened. Angela had been expecting it to happen for a while, but not as violent as it turned out to be. She got up from the ground and Jack helped her. The silence seemed to be the only option for the group as they walked back into the HQ together.

Angela sat outside, contemplating what her life was quickly becoming. Episode after episode of fighting and now Gabriel was gone and so was Blackwatch. The news was to spread quickly and Blackwatch would no longer be a secret shortly.

"Well everyone, have an amazing Christmas and I'll see you in the new year." Jack dismissed Overwatch for another year of service.

Angela decided to go for a walk to let off some steam, she went into her bedroom and put on some skinny, blue jeans, a white shirt and a big green coat to keep her warm on a winter night. She strolled through the local town, watching Lena and Winston walk together. She missed her best friend more than anything. Mercy got into her car, that she had not seen in months and off she drove, back to her house.

 **NEPAL - 1 MONTH LATER**

"Do you now see why it is possible for everyone to enter transcendence?" Zenyatta sat, enlighted on Christmas day for everyone to see, in the position of which he usually did in order to properly entire the 'iris' as he called it. The floating omnics and Genji applauded him on his demonstration.

"Well done, master. You never fail to impress us." Genji replied while many omnics cheered around Zenyatta. Another omnic seemed to grab Genji's attention as he tapped him on the back. "Would you like to come and watch the TV with me tonight?" The omnic seemed excited to do so and therefore Genji accepted, following him outside and into a nearby house in the Nepal Village.

"I still can't believe we finally got it working." The omnic said, attempting to figure out the controller.

"It reminds me of home," Genji replied.

"Hanamura?"

"No. Switzerland."

"I see." The omnic passed the controller over to Genji who flicked it on, right onto the news channel.

"A terrible explosion has taken down the Swiss HQ of Overwatch recently as the entire thing comes crumbling down, no bodies were to be found and it definitely seems like some sort of bomb and purposefully done, rather than an incident. Reporting live from the scene we can see that it is not to be coming back anytime soon." The news reporter rambled on and on but all Genji could focus on was his own sorrow, fear and hatred.

His emotions turning his insides round and round, he quickly jumped up and ran into his room by climbing up the side of the temple.

"Genji, where are you going?" Zenyatta called after him, exiting the temple from afar.

"Master, I must go. It is finally time to go back to my friends. There's been an explosion at the Overwatch HQ and I need to make sure they are safe. Now." Genji tried as hard as he could to remain calm when speaking to his teacher and with that he left Nepal, scaling the mountain like he had never done before, attempting to remember the route home after nearly 5 years of disappearance, he stumbled and crashed into things, nearly forgetting his training but quickly he realised to get there quickly, he was going to have to use it properly.

 **SWITZERLAND - ZIEGLER HOUSE**

Angela's eyes were glued to the news as she watched the news channel. Mercy felt like all the tears had been poured out over the last few years had been the last but they just kept coming.

"JACK!" She screamed, jumping off of the sofa and running to the front door. How could this possibly happen? She hopped into her car and once again, she drove straight back to HQ, as she ended her Christmas break early.

The scene was gloomy and the cameras and such had gone. Police warning holograms surrounding the perimeter. Angela ignored them and ran through them, searching desperately for her friends and hoping not to find them dead. Neither Jack nor Winston, Lena or anyone else could be found.

"Oh my god... Why? WHY? BLACKWATCH." Mercy let one more scream of her anger fill the evening air as she broke down and kneeled on what was left of the meeting room.


	10. A Fresh Start

**The Saviour**

 **Chapter 10 - A Fresh Start**

 **Another Chapter of The Saviour! I think the story might just be coming to an end soon, it's been a really good run and I hope that maybe it will last at least a couple more chapters! I'm also very much thinking of, after this, creating a prequel about one of their lives before they met each other, or both in one! Tell me how you think the story is going and if you think that maybe it's time to wrap it up and start a new story or continue until I am completely out of ideas? Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

Dr Ziegler sipped her tea, snuggled up on the sofa in front of the TV. Since Overwatch had been disbanded, her life had become a lot less stressful. Tending to her research felt less like homework and more like a hobby again, having a girl's night out with friends was a typical thing now and life seemed a lot easier. Due to her medical research not being a job, she had taken the opportunity to take a different sort of job, a very different sort job. Realising the time, she finished her tea and stood up, quickly turning off the news and venturing towards the kitchen to put the dirty mug on the side. Being back at home had definitely improved her lifestyle, she had never taken long breaks from work to return to her house but it seemed that it may have been better to do so.

Swiftly, she unlocked the door with her key card and turned the handle, wandering into the cold February morning. She took one look behind her and with that closed the door and once again, slid the key card through the slot and the house was locked once again. Her journey to her job at this time was never a hassle, the early hour of seven o'clock seemed to be void of cars oddly enough.

Angela pushed the door open and didn't bat an eyelid at the sign that had once impressed her. "Kofi Aromo" it read the logo seemingly the head of a lion above a coffee mug.

"Hiya Angela." One of her co-workers welcomed her to work.

"Morning, Alice." Came the happy reply as she grabbed an apron from behind the counter and quickly hung her coat on the rack in the backroom.

While waiting behind the desk for new customers, she watched on at the current ones enjoying their morning beverages and food. In particular, she focused on this one couple. A cyborg and a woman. The cyborg definitely had a green and silver design, but in general, it looked nothing like the one she had compared it to. It seemed funny to watch the woman tease her partner that he could not eat. "Want a taste? Oh, wait... Guess I'll enjoy this doughnut by myself then, eh?" She teased, the omnic laughed and placed a robotic hand on hers. Angela sighed.

"Uh, hello?" A man stood waving at her, she had completely lost track of what she was doing and immediately went red.

"Hi! Sorry, what's up? I mean. Need something. Order wise. That... sort of thing." The words flooded out. All these years of looking after patients and suddenly she couldn't even take some guy's order.

"I'd just like a latte and this ham and cheese panini." He shrugged, slightly confused at why the woman that stood before him failed to understand the role of her own job.

"Right on it," Angela replied, quickly acting upon the order as if to make up for lost time.

 **NEPAL**

"Genji if you really want to return to Switzerland, you're going to need a job to be able to afford to get there," Zenyatta informed Genji, his student lying on their bed. "I do not want you to stay here and be unhappy."

"It's not that. How long would it take to save up for a flight to Switzerland? And what currency would I use?" Genji pondered aloud, hoping his questions could be answered.

"You could find that all out online, the humans own computers and other devices to help you," Zenyatta replied, turning away and looking out from the temple doorway. Genji finally moved his head towards the omnic and then back again. He jumped up and knelt in front of his master.

"Master, I think it is best that I start my journey home. I'll go back the way that I remember. It will take a long time but I think I'll start my journey back." Genji smiled under his visor.

Zenyatta looked down at his student, who had come so far from when they first met. Genji was taught everything Zenyatta knew. In fact, during their final lesson, Zenyatta had told him that it was everything he knew about omnics, how to accept yourself for who you are and enlightened him with opinions, facts and wonderful speeches that he just would not forget. "Be safe, my student. You have been a pleasure to teach. I have enjoyed your company over these years. You know where to find me, I shall not be going anywhere, anytime soon." Zenyatta and Genji travelled to the edge of Nepal, where he could scale the mountain and start his journey back to his Angel. He finally had a reason to go back, they both did.

 **SWITZERLAND**

 _'Hmm...'_ Angela looked at the swiss cheese on the shelf and a very common idea popped into her head. _'Fondue.'_ She smirked and grabbed cheese, bread, wine, garlic. The meal made her grin a huge grin as she excitedly hurried towards the self-service checkouts and paid for her ingredients that would later construct one of her favourite meals, along with some swiss chocolates of course.

Upon exiting the shop, she carried her bags to her car and loaded them on to the back seats, then got into the front and drove back home after a long shift of work.

Mercy sat herself down, patiently waiting for her usual dinner time to roll around so she could cook herself a well-deserved meal. Life had been like this for a couple of years now and it was getting lonelier, to say the least. If there were one thing to say that she missed about Overwatch, it was her friends and family as she would call them. Out of habit when thinking about Overwatch, she turned to the right where on top of her bookshelf stood a framed picture of her and Genji having a night out together. Mercy was in a beautiful yellow dress that 'complimented her hair and eyes' as Genji commented. She had managed to persuade Genji into wearing a suit for their night out. Every time, she would smile at the memory. He was, back then, too scared to take off his mask in public. But Angela thought that his face wasn't ugly from the scars and injuries. While studying the picture, she suddenly realised something that she had never done before. Maybe she was being stupid, but the photo was definitely taken over a decade ago. She didn't look a day older than in the photo that day.

With realisation, she slowly got up off the sofa and walked up the stairs to her bedroom, the light switched on and she took a look in the mirror on the wall. Her eyes widened, she really didn't look a day older.

"What... How can this be? Am I dreaming? Is... Is this real?" She found herself walking backwards in disbelief and tripped over her slippers, falling to the ground and cutting her arm on the corner of her desk.

"Ah! Damn it!" She looked at her bleeding arm and quickly hurried to her test room where she swiftly put her valkyrie suit on and very quickly, the pain soothed and she felt a warm, relaxing feeling across her arm and the pain was gone, Angela got out and studied her arm. She smiled at the valkyrie suit's powers even to this day. Her discoveries truly were life-changing.

Seconds after healing herself, she thought about everything that had just happened. "Oh, no." She dashed back to the mirror and studied herself once more, holding the photo of her and Genji in one hand. Then, she grabbed her mobile phone and flicked through all the photos that she had taken. She hadn't aged at all through any of them.

"Through the use of the valkyrie suit... My ageing process. I can't age. I can't die of old age. I've stopped ageing. I can't die... What does that mean? What does that mean for everyone else?" Questions flooded through her mind as she sat on her bed, hands on her head as she thought everything over and over again. While she studied the photos on her phone, she was rudely interrupted by an alert on her phone. There was something broadcasting on the Overwatch emergency frequency. Nothing had appeared on this for a very long time. Angela pressed the notification and all of a sudden there was a video on the screen.

"To all agents of Overwatch! Hmm... That's not right." Winston appeared on the screen, papers in his hands and looking rather frustrated.

"Winston?" Angela wiped a tear away from her eye and concentrated on the video. The video proceeded to talk about Overwatch's past and what had happened to the group, how the people who once loved them tore their family apart. Mercy's mouth was open with disbelief at what she was seeing.

"Are you with me?" Winston smirked at the camera before the video ended and Winston was gone all of a sudden.

"Overwatch recall?" Mercy thought aloud. "But that's illegal, he knows that. Athena would have especially reminded him that it was. The world is in danger..." Mercy was unaware of the severity of most of the events in the world. She looked at her phone that now had only a YES and NO option to choose from. The angel thought carefully before she hit her bed with a fist and pressed the YES button. Locations of all the Overwatch members began to show on her screen on a globe as she looked at where all her friends were. All still alive and well. Genji was still out there, she pressed a button on her phone and placed it on its back, screen facing upwards. A projection of the globe now hovered in her bedroom above the phone. Angela rotated it with her hand and saw that Genji was no longer in Nepal, but actually heading towards Gibraltar. 'That means that... he's going to be near Switzerland...'

"It's been too long!" A very familiar voice sounded as Mercy was suddenly in on the conversation between Winston and Lena.

"Angela! You're here too!" Lena Oxton's voice filled the room as Mercy felt tears in her eyes at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Lena! Winston! You're returning?" The doctor asked, watching the hologram of the globe spin round.

"The world needs us now more than ever," Winston announced, repeating his words from the recall video.

"Sure does, love. Where shall we meet up?" Lena asked.

"Gibraltar. Watchpoint Gibraltar."

"Sounds like a plan!" Angela replied.

A new voice came on the call. "Winston, you know this is illegal, right?" Jack's seemingly older voice filled the chat room.

"Jack! Are you coming back, too?" Angela asked.

"Of course he is, you have to press YES to get on the call," Winston informed the overwhelmed doctor.

"We need to meet at Gibraltar as soon as possible. Get on over here." Winston told them and with that, the call ended and Angela looked at the list of people who had been in the call.

'Winston, Tracer, Mercy, Jack...' As she read through her eyes widened. 'Ana Amari... Genji Shimada... Jesse McCree... Gabriel Reyes... That can't be right, Ana and Gabriel are dead...'

'You have to press YES to get on the call...' It can't be, there's no possible way... Angela grabbed her supplies, new work dairy, valkyrie suit, staff and blaster. Suitcase packed car at the ready. It was time to make the world a better place.

It was late at night, car head lights on and radio station on. Angela replayed the memories of seeing who was on the call. Two dead people. It just didn't seem to add up. Gabriel evaporated and Ana went MIA after being shot in the head. Angela dialled her bosses number and waited for them to pick up. No answer. She quickly parked her car at a shop and texted them her resignation text and with that, she decided that she was free from her old job and carried on driving towards her designated location; Gibraltar.

'Too early in the morning to be going anywhere.' Angela thought, waiting for the train. It seemed like she was the only one getting on. Once it arrived, she boarded and took a seat, taking her phone out of her pocket and placing her suitcase on the shelf above her. Angela rubbed her hands together, her mittens warming her up the slightest bit more but something caught her eye. Definitely not alone on the train, she got up and peered through the door to see a cyborg sitting in the other carriage. It was silver and green, staring out the window at the countryside in the darkness of the night. Angela opened the sliding door and slowly walked towards the omnic who turned to look at her.

"Genji..." Angela softly spoke, lost for words at the sight of him.

"Angela..." The cyborg slowly raised out of his seat and removed his mask. She let out a sigh of relief, happiness and tears streamed down her face as she and Genji went into a hug, neither one of them wanting to let go. Genji leaned in and kissed her, she accepted and they sat down together, hugging on the train seat on the way to Gibraltar.

"Angela... I don't think I've ever told you properly before. But I've had a crush on you since day one." Genji's healed face smiled at his angel sat next to him.

"Can I tell you something?" Genji looked at her in the eyes.

"I love someone else." Genji's face slowly disappeared, as did the scene and suddenly she was back in her train seat again, the dream haunting her memories.

Dr Ziegler looked out the window, she had slept through the night. Angela had never thought about how Genji could be with someone else. After all, he had been gone for a decade, maybe he had moved on and found some cyborg girlfriend.

"Damn it! I could be anywhere right now." She hopped off the train with her suitcase and looked at her phone, people walking all around her to get on and off the train. She was in Gibraltar, not too far away from the watchpoint. 'Lucky...' she thought, travelling towards her destination.

Finally, she had arrived after a long bus journey and she took the elevator that gave access to the watchpoint. She used her Overwatch keycard and into Watchpoint: Gibraltar. The main door was always locked, you had to be let in manually. Angela called out "Winston! I'm here!" and excited voices could be heard from within the building that was built into the side of a huge mountain.

To her delight, the door opened and she ran up the stairs, nearly tripping and saw Winston and Lena awaiting her arrival.

"Winston! Lena!" She ran and Lena was the first to give her a big hug as they laughed and giggled. Winston joined in and the three smiled, smiles that they hadn't seen in a while from each other and themselves.

"Has anyone else arrived yet?" Angela asked Winston, a coffee in her hands.

"Uhh... Genji arrived earlier, I think he's downstairs." Winston replied as he saw Angela smile, she just couldn't hide it. Over ten years, she hadn't seen the man that she had fixed, befriended and then fallen in love with and lost.

"Looks like someone's happy to hear that!" Lena teased her as Angela quickly opened the door to the downstairs room.

Genji laid on his bed, his mask off as he had finally shown Winston and Lena what he looked like properly. The only thing that he could think about was Angela. Dr Ziegler. What would he do when she arrived? 'Hey, what's up? I love you!' Sounds better in my head than out loud, he thought. He heard footsteps, expecting Lena to enter the room. He sat upright and watched as a white-clothed, blonde haired woman entered the room. Genji stood up and watched as she stood still, they looked each other in the eyes. Their faces changing from shock and disbelief to happiness. Still unable to comprehend each other's presence, they slowly walked towards each other, grabbing each other as they inched closer into a great big hug. A hug that they had both been longing to have with each other. Embracing, Genji leaned in and kissed Angela, she had never realised how much this man meant to her until that very moment, she was truly in love with him. They held it and kept going for what seemed an eternity, but it was the only thing that they could have wanted. A cyborg trapped in Nepal, unable to see the love of his life. An Angel in Switzerland, concentrated on work, unable to see the love of her life. Tears from both of them, a sigh of happiness and relief sounding from the two.

"I'm sorry, Angela." Genji's tears rolling down his cheeks. Angela held his hands and looked up at him, her blue eyes staring directly into his.

"I never knew how much... How much you meant to me until I no longer had you. I was ordered to treat you as a friend by Athena. But I don't care. I don't care at all. What matters is that we're here, now. Together." Her words interrupted by small sniffles and breaths of delight. The couple smiled and continued their hug, needless to say, they were heavily overwhelmed. The Saviour and the Cyborg.


End file.
